You are not alone
by Lizztap
Summary: Can Arizona overcome her insecurities and finally move on? Is it possible to find love again? Or will problems from her past prevent her moving forward? Not Calzona.
1. Chapter 1

Arizona had given Callie plane tickets, she had told her to take Sofia and be happy. And now Arizona was all alone. April was out on maternity leave, Alex was suspended. DeLuca moved out. She had really never felt more alone. She spent almost every waking moment at the hospital and sometimes slept there too. Thank goodness her office had a comfortable couch. She had noticed that she had lost weight. She wasn't trying to, sometimes she just forgot to eat. She was going to need to have her leg refitted If she lost anymore.

She was sitting at her desk reading a medical article online when there was a knock on her office door. "Come in" she looked up and greeted the chief. "Good morning Bailey, what can I do for you?" Bailey sat on the corner of the desk and said "Arizona, how are you doing?" "I'm fine Miranda, what is this about?" the blonde was starting to feel defensive. "Arizona, I've noticed how much time you spend here at the hospital and I've noticed that you've lost weight. I just want to make sure that you are okay." "Well, like I said I'm fine." The chief responded "Good, good. Then you won't mind submitting to a fit for duty exam." "A what?" Said the blonde. "It's just a physical, get with Grey and get back to me by the end of the week." Replied Bailey as she walked out the door.

This was ridiculous. There was nothing physically wrong her. She was tired and overworked and that was Bailey's fault for suspending Alex. She got up from her desk and went to find Meredith. She found her in the viewing room looking at scans with Leah Murphy. Arizona walked in and asked Murphy to step out. That got Meredith's attention. She turned around and looked at Arizona and asked what was going on?

"Bailey sent me to you to have a physical. She needs to make sure I am fit for duty." That really shocked Meredith. They were all stressed about this whole situation with Alex and she guessed that since Arizona had let Callie take Sofia she was feeling the effects of that as well. She wasn't sure if Bailey was overstepping her bounds as chief or was being a concerned friend. She hadn't really noticed before but now she could see how run down the blonde looked. "Sure, Arizona just say when." They agreed on 2:00.

Arizona and Meredith walked into the exam room together. Meredith said she spoke with Bailey and she had a checklist to follow. She handed the blonde a gown and told her to strip down. Meredith stepped out while the blonde got ready. She returned after a few moments. She asked Arizona how she felt? Arizona complained that she felt fine and was kinda pissed at Bailey for this whole thing. Meredith did note there was 20 pound weight loss since Arizona's last physical. Her heart and lungs were clear and sounded good. Meredith asked Arizona when her last Gynecological visit was and the blonde answered that it was 4 months ago. Meredith asked if she had ever had a Mammogram and Arizona said that they advised her to 4 months ago but she had been too busy to schedule one. Meredith said "well we schedule it today then" she wrote up orders for the Mammogram and for lab work and told Arizona that hopefully this would keep Bailey off the blondes back. Meredith waited in the hallway until the blonde came out and she told her she would put a rush on the labs and the Mammogram and should have the results by the next day.

The next day Meredith and Leah were leaving a patients room when the tablet that Murphy was holding dinged and she said "Dr Grey, your labs are ready." Meredith took the tablet from Murphy and saw the look on her face. She looked over the results and told Leah "Forget you saw this. Do you understand?" The resident just nodded as Meredith went to find the chief.

She handed the tablet to Bailey and said "What do we do?" Bailey mumbled that she knew something was going on and if she hadn't forced the issue no telling what would happen with the stubborn blonde. She paged Arizona and they waited for the blonde to show up.

When Arizona walked in she smiled at the two ladies and asked "What's going on?" Bailey asked Arizona to sit down and she looked back and forth between the two. She was confused. Meredith handed Arizona the tablet. Arizona looked it over and said "Okay then" she made a move like she was going to leave and Bailey stepped in front of her to block her from leaving and said "Wait a minute, you can't just leave. We need to talk about this. We need a plan." "Bailey, there is no need for a plan, I will take care of this." Bailey took a step towards the blonde and said "Yes, yes you will take care of this. But you will not take care of this alone. You have me or you have Grey. Now choose! Come on, one or the other." Arizona rolled her eyes and said "Fine. I choose Grey" as she walked around the chief and left the office.

Bailey looked at Meredith and still sitting on the couch and said "What are you doing? Get up, go after her, makes sure she deals with this."

Meredith caught up with Arizona in the attendings lounge. She was changing out of her scrubs. She didn't know what to say. She just stood there. Arizona finally said "Meredith, you are off the hook. Why do you think I chose you? I knew Bailey would be relentless. You don't have to worry about this." Meredith looked at Arizona and said "Of course I have to worry about this Arizona. First of all, Bailey is going to be on my ass now. But more importantly you can't ignore this."

Arizona looked at her and said "I don't plan on ignoring this. I'm not stupid. But you and I both know that about 80% of breast lumps are benign." "You're right," said Meredith "but you are not doing this alone. Do you want to call and set something up or should I?" Arizona said "I'll call" "Okay then, text me the details so I can clear my schedule."


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith's phone chimed and she looked at the text message from Arizona that read

-biopsy tomorrow at 11:00 am, will let you know how it goes -A

Meredith replied -I will pick you up at 10:30 -M

With that reply her phone began to ring. "Hello?" Meredith answered. Arizona starting talking "Meredith this isn't necessary. It's an outpatient procedure with local anesthetic." Meredith replied "I know Arizona but you shouldn't go through this by yourself. So I will pick you at 10:30 okay?" The blonde reluctantly agreed.

The next morning Meredith pulled up to Arizona's and the blonde walked out. The ride to the hospital was quiet. Not uncomfortable, just quiet. Meredith pulled around the back away from the main entrance. The last thing Arizona needed was for everyone to see and start a rumor. Meredith grabbed the blondes hand and smiled and asked if she was ready? Arizona nodded and they exited the car.

Once inside they walked up to the receptionist and due to either being fellow doctors or more than likely board members, they were escorted right back. The nurse handed Arizona a gown to change into. The nurse explained that it was a fairly routine procedure. They would take a needle guided by ultrasound and insert it into the lump and retrieve a sample of the core that they would test for cancer cells. She advised her that Meredith could be in the room with her if she wanted and the whole procedure would probably only take about 10 minutes.

Arizona went behind the screen to change and came out and laid on the table. Meredith thought she looked a little pale. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, just a little anxiety. I have issues with being a patient now." Pointing to her leg. Meredith grabbed her hand to comfort her.

The nurse came back in and advised that she was going to start the prep for the procedure. She undid part of Arizona's gown so her breast was exposed. She then took the ultrasound wand and located the lump. She applied alcohol swabs and apologized for it being so cold. She then injected lidocaine to numb the area. She said they would wait for that to kick in and the doctor would be in soon as she stepped out.

Arizona looked down at her exposed boob and started to giggle "Well this isn't uncomfortable at all." Meredith laughed and said "Well it's a good thing I'm not a boob woman."

After it was over, Arizona got dressed and they walked out to the car. Meredith asked when the results would be back? And Arizona replied at least 2 days. When the arrived at Arizona's, Meredith got out the car and Arizona said "Meredith you don't have to do this." "I know I don't have to do this, but I am doing this."

They walked in, Meredith had never been in the house past the foyer whenever she had dropped Zola off. Arizona asked if she would like some coffee or tea? Meredith told Arizona to go change into comfortable clothes and she would make it. Meredith walked into the kitchen and started to make tea. She found the mugs and opened the refrigerator. It literally had 1 expired yogurt, 1/2 carton of almond milk and a container of mustard and a box of very old Chinese takeout. Arizona came back into the kitchen and Meredith scolded Arizona. Telling her that she needed to start taking better care of herself, she told her that she realized that the blonde had been under a lot of stress with Alex being gone and Callie and Sofia moving as she handed Arizona her tea. She took the key that was on the counter, assuming that it was DeLuca's and told Arizona to go lay down. She was going to go to the store and to buy a few things and would be back.

She returned with two full bags, she put the groceries away and went to find Arizona. She heard her before she saw her. Arizona was sniffing and crying while laying on her side on the bed. The sight nearly broke Meredith's heart. She removed her shoes and climbed into the bed behind the blonde spooning her from behind. She asked if she was in pain and Arizona replied no. Meredith just held her. She understood that this was just another stroke of bad luck that seemed to plague the blonde. "Arizona, lets not worry about the results right now." Thinking that was what had the blonde so upset. Arizona replied "I'm not overly concerned about that, I know my odds are good. I'm upset because...well I'm all alone. My brother is dead, my parents, my ex wife and my daughter live across the country. April really hasn't been close to me since I told Jackson about her pregnancy. My boss had to bully a co-worker to take me to surgery." She said as more tears began to fall. "Arizona, Bailey didn't bully me into this. I'm your friend. We were in a plane crash together. We were in the woods for 4 days. We are friends. I am here because I want to be here. Now, I brought some soup from the deli, are you hungry?" Arizona shook her head no and Meredith said "just rest then" as she wrapped her arm around her and held tight.

Arizona woke first. She had a slight headache that usually follows a hearty cry. She was confused because she was being held. It took her a moment to remember it was Meredith. She looked down and noticed that Meredith's hand was cupping her boob. She started to shift and Meredith woke up. She realized that she was holding Arizona's boob and apologized. Arizona teased her and said " You said you weren't a boob girl" Meredith just laughed and as she got off the bed, she lightly tapped Arizona on the rear end and said "I'm more of ass woman"


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of days were hectic and busy. Which was good because it kept Arizona's mind off waiting for test results. She was just finishing up for the day when she was paged to to Bailey's office. She knocked and Bailey asked her to come in and sit down. "What's going on?" Arizona said. Bailey handed Arizona an envelope. "It's your test results." "Oh okay. Thank you." as she took the envelope from the chief she stood and started to walk away and Bailey asked "Well, aren't you going to open it?"

Arizona turned and said " Yeah. I um... I will."

She went to her office and paged Meredith who showed up within minutes. "Arizona did you page me? I was getting ready to get the kids from daycare. What do you need?" Arizona picked up the envelope and waved it in the air. "Test results." Meredith saw that the envelope wasn't opened so she grabbed Arizona by the wrist and said "Come on. You are going home with me."

They went to the attendings lounge to change and headed down to daycare. Arizona helped by carrying Ellis. She could barely remember Sofia this young. They started walking out and Arizona asked "What about my car?" Meredith looked at her and said "it's not going anywhere." They all piled into Meredith's SUV and Meredith said that Alex was home but that Maggie had a late surgery and wouldn't be home for a couple of hours.

They arrived and started unloading the car and Alex walked out to help. He said "I started dinner." And both women were very grateful when they smelled the food cooking. Arizona told Alex "I'm impressed, I didn't know you could cook." Alex informed her that he cooked a lot for his brother and sister when they were younger. They busied themselves setting up the kids while Meredith made a salad. They finally were able to enjoy the chicken and mac n cheese that Alex had made.

After dinner, there was dishes and baths and homework. Arizona made her nightly FaceTime call to Sofia which was a big hit with Zola and even Bailey. Callie got on the line after Arizona and the kids had all said their goodbyes and scolded Arizona over speaker phone "Thanks for that. Now Sofia is going to be too wound up to go sleep and I have an early surgery in the morning. What are you doing at Meredith's house anyway?" Arizona started to reply and Meredith took her phone and told Callie she didn't need to concern herself with what Arizona was doing and that Arizona had every right to talk to Sofia since she so graciously allowed her to take the little girl across the country. She then disconnected the call. Arizona sat with her mouth open just staring at Meredith in shock. Meredith looked up at the blonde and said "What? That was long overdue and you are too nice." She shrugged and walked away saying she was going to put Ellis down and would Arizona mind reading a story to Zola and Bailey?

When the kids were finally down. Meredith took Arizona into the living room where Alex was watching a basketball game and grabbed the tequila and shot glasses. "What's this for?" Alex asked and Meredith waved the envelope and said test results. They all took a shot and Meredith handed the envelope to Arizona. Who held it out like it was a dirty diaper. Meredith took it back and laid it down and they all took another round of shots.

Maggie walked in after the 4th round and said "What's all this?" "Test results" Meredith says. Alex tells Maggie that there is a plate of dinner in the oven for her. She goes to the kitchen to retrieve it and returns to see Meredith and Arizona in a fit of giggles. She asks Alex "How many have they had?" He just shrugged. Meredith told Maggie in between laughter that Arizona had taken the envelope with the test results from the chief and just walked out." Arizona said "Meredith, I feel awful. I was just in shock and Miranda was sitting there waiting to learn the results, and I just walked away." This started Maggie and Alex to laugh as well. Meredith said "See, you are too nice, the chief doesn't need to know everything."

Maggie then asked "So I assume since everyone is so happy that the results are good?" That stopped the laughter. Arizona held up the unopened envelope. "I can't open it, you do it" she handed the envelope to Meredith and nodded and opened the envelope. She turned to Arizona and said "No matter what this says, you are not alone. Understand?" Arizona nodded as Meredith removed the paper and looked it over. She looked up at Arizona and smiled. "Benign" Arizona let out the breath she didn't even realize that she was holding. She grabbed the bottle and took a big swig and smiled a full dimple smile.

After several more celebratory shots, Maggie took away the bottle. She grabbed them both a water bottle and asked Alex if he could help get the women upstairs. Alex picked up Arizona and carried her up and laid her down on Meredith's bed and turned to go to his own room. Meredith stumbled in and they both started giggling again. Maggie scolded them to keep it down before they woke the kids. They promised to be quiet. Maggie left and it was just the two of them. Meredith pulled out two big nightshirts. She then proceeded to strip down to nothing but panties and pulled one of the nightshirts over her head. She handed the other to Arizona who just held it. She was a little bit drunk and a little bit in shock as Meredith had just stripped in front of her.

Meredith decided to help the blonde. She removed her shirt and was trying to take off the blonde's pants when Arizona asked her stop. Meredith looked into her eyes and said "What's wrong? Is it the leg?" Arizona was embarrassed. She started looking at her hands and said "No, it's not the leg. It's... um...Oh God, I um..." Meredith told her "You don't have to be embarrassed Arizona. What's wrong?" "Okay, well you just undressed in front of me and started to help me get undressed, and you are beautiful and... I'm a lesbian and I haven't had sex in a long, long time." Meredith lifted the blonde's head so she could look her in the eyes and said "You think I'm beautiful?"

Arizona blushed and said "That's what you got out of that?"

Meredith continued she to look into blue eyes and said "Arizona, Can I try something?" She leaned in and placed her lips against Arizona's and couldn't believe how soft and right it felt. She deepened the kiss until she needed to break for air. She looked back into those bright blue eyes and said let's get you ready for bed. Arizona was dazed. That was the best kiss she had had in a long time. Meredith's voice broke her out of her trance and Arizona proceeded to remove her pants and prosthetic. She then pulled the nightshirt over head. Meredith climbed into bed next to her and grabbed Arizona's hand. She turned her head slightly and said "Arizona, I'm glad your boob is okay. It's a good boob." They laid in silence until they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

She woke the next morning with little blue eyes inches from her own. "Good morning Bailey. How's the little man doing?" The little boy smiled and said "Mornin Zona. Are we gonna talk to Sofia again?" Arizona smiled and told him that they would sometime soon. He ran off screaming to let Zola know that they were going to do it again sometime soon. She wondered where Meredith was and figured she was probably up with Ellis. She was nervous to go and see her friend because of what had happened last night. Was it the alcohol that has caused Meredith to kiss her? She had no intention in becoming involved with someone who was just experimenting. Although she had always assumed that Meredith was progressive with her sexuality, but she didn't know for sure.

Arizona reached down and put on her leg and got up. She searched in a drawer until she found a pair of shorts. She then went to find her friend.

She found her in the kitchen holding Ellis while trying to make breakfast. She went and took the baby from her arms and started kissing the baby until she was giggling and squealing. She placed her in the high chair and proceeded to feed the little one. Meredith just looked on. "You are really good at that. With the kids, I mean." Arizona smiled and continued to feed Ellis. "You have really good kids Mer. I enjoy spending time with them, especially now since Sofia is gone." Meredith came over and put her hand on Arizona's shoulder and reached down and kissed the top of Ellis' head. "I guess we need to talk about last night. Since we both have the day off. Can I take you to lunch?" Arizona agreed.

After breakfast, Maggie drove Arizona to her car. She wanted to go home and shower before their lunch date. Oh God! Was this a date?

She pulled into the cafe and looked to see if Meredith was here yet. There was a tap on the passenger window and she jumped. It was Meredith. She unlocked the door and Meredith climbed in. "I figured we could talk out here away from prying ears and then go in and enjoy our lunch. Is that okay? I know you are probably confused. I mean I did just kiss you out of nowhere. It's just that I feel really comfortable with you, and you said I was beautiful and no one has said that to me in a long time. I have feelings for you and I'm not quite sure what they are. Seeing you interact with my kids causes my heart to swell. I have a little bit of a crush on you." She stopped to see what kind of reaction she was getting from Arizona and then added "And Alex was right, you do have good boobs, and I never noticed them before but I did the other day."

Arizona didn't know how to respond, and she told Meredith that. "I don't know how to respond. I mean, I feel comfortable with you too. And I enjoyed our kiss, but I have been hurt by being someone's experiment before." Meredith interrupted and said "I'm not experimenting Arizona. I'm an adult and I know what I'm doing. I know what I want, I've been alone for a while now and I don't want to be and I don't think you do either."

Arizona said "So this would be just a relationship out of convenience?"

Meredith looked horrified and said "No no no, that's not what I'm saying at all. This is coming out wrong. What I am saying is I would like to spend more time getting to know you and I was wondering if that is something that you would be interested in too?" Arizona smiled and said "I'd like that, I also want to thank you for your support this past week. It means the world to me." Meredith replied "Aren't you glad you chose me over the chief?"

They went into the cafe and continued their conversation while they ate. Arizona asked "Are we telling people about this?" Meredith said "Well, I'm not going to hide anything but do we really have to shout it from the rooftops? I'm not ashamed of anything but I know you are a private person and is it really anyone's business what we do? We both have been the topic of conversation for everyone at the hospital too many times and it's not really anyone's business."

Arizona agreed "I know, it seemed liked everyone knew about Callie and my business. Oh God...Callie she is not going to like this at all" Meredith could see the uncertainty in the blondes eyes. "Arizona, Callie is in New York with her girlfriend. She ended your relationship. She doesn't get a say in your life. Unless you still have feelings for her?" Arizona replied "What? God no. I mean yes I still have feelings for her, but not like that. We share a child and because she is Sofia's other mother, I will always care about her. But no, I was more concerned that she will be angry that I am stealing her friend."

Meredith shook her head. "You're not stealing anything from Callie. Yes I am her friend, but I am your friend too. I have known her longer, but you and I have been through more stuff together. Plus, if she was really my friend she would want me to be happy. Don't you think?" Arizona chuckled and said "Yeah but not if your happiness is tied to mine." Meredith laughed and said "Yeah, that's probably right."

They finished their lunch and talked for a long time. They finally had to go their separate ways as Meredith needed to get back to the kids and Arizona needed to do laundry and clean up her place a bit. She was definitely considering hiring a cleaning lady. They walked out and Meredith asked "Can I kiss you goodbye?" Arizona nodded and they kissed. It was just as good as they remembered from the other night. Arizona pulled away and said see you at work tomorrow?


	5. Chapter 5

They spent the next few days texting in their free time. Their schedules were off due to Arizona having two separate patients pregnant with twins. She was staying at the hospital again. Meredith knocked on Arizona's office door and opened it to see the blonde laying on the couch. Meredith sighed and let her self in. Arizona opened one eye to see who entered and started to sit up. Meredith stopped her and sat down on the couch pulling the blondes head into her lap. She started playing with Arizona's hair and said "I'm worried about you. You work too hard." Arizona replied "I really don't have much of choice, it wouldn't be as hard if Bailey let Alex come back to work."

Meredith said "I know, I wish this whole legal process was over so he can come back to work. His talent is being wasted in the clinic. Not to mention people are taking sides."

Arizona said "It's kind of like last year with my custody trial. Everyone took sides then too." Meredith stopped and said "I should apologize to you for that. Callie asked me to testify and I had no idea that she was going to attack you like that. I really felt that what her attorney said about you not being Sofia's Mom because she was adopted was really offensive." Arizona sat up "It did surprise me that so many people still supported Callie after all the horrible things that were said about me. I really felt alone and if Richard and Andrew hadn't been there for me..." Meredith interrupted by pulling Arizona into a hug "I'm so sorry Arizona." She kissed her forehead and held her.

After a few minutes, Arizona asked Meredith, "Why are you here anyway?" Meredith smiled and said "Well, I thought I would see if you are free for dinner?" "Arizona laughed and said "As long as it's on the premises. I have Wilson going back and forth between my Mom's keeping me updated on their condition. I may have to deliver tonight. I really need to talk to Bailey about adding a fellow position. I could use the help." Meredith said "How about I go pick up some take out and we can eat in here?" "That's sounds wonderful, I don't think I can eat another prepackaged salad from the cafeteria." Right then her pager went off and she got up and gave Meredith a kiss on the cheek and said "Page me when you are back with dinner?"

Arizona delivered one set of twins by C-section, her pager went off right as she was scrubbing out. She hoped it was food and not her other mother. Luckily it was the food. She rushed back to her office to the smell of lasagna and Meredith saying "I hope lasagna is okay?" Arizona groaned and said "Yes, yes oh my God yes." Meredith laughed and said "I wasn't expecting you to say that, at least over food." Arizona just blushed, she didn't care she was starving. She took a big bite and groaned again "This is the first thing I've eaten today." She ate until she felt like she was going to pop. Her pager went off as she was finishing and turned to Meredith "I'm sorry, I'm not such a good date. Can I make it up to you this weekend? Let me take you out?" Meredith said "So, this was a date? That means the next one is the third date. Hmmm" as she walked out of Arizona's office. "Goodbye Dr Robbins. Text me later?"

Meredith went and found Maggie who was looking at scans with Edwards. She asked her sister if she could watch the kids on Friday night. Maggie said "Of course, did they put you on the schedule?" "Oh no I don't have to work, I have a date." Replied Meredith as she smiled and walked out of the room. She decided that she needed to talk to Bailey and went to look for the chief.

Meredith found the chief in her office, "Bailey, do you have a few minutes?" Bailey replied "I do, what do you need?" Meredith proceeded to tell her that she felt the board needed to step up and get help for Arizona. Bailey wanted to know if she was suggesting that they replace Karev? Meredith told the chief that she wasn't suggesting that at all. She just felt that Arizona was working too hard and needed the help. Bailey asked Meredith if she knew Arizona's test results and Meredith told her that she did. Bailey just looked at Meredith waiting for her to tell her when Meredith stood up and said "Which answer will get Arizona the help she needs?" She then walked off leaving the chief not too happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Arizona arrived home late due to a surgery and decided she was going to try to FaceTime Sofia. She knew she was about a half hour later than she normally was but she was hoping the little one was still up. Callie answered and was not happy. "Arizona, its almost past her bedtime. You can't just call whenever you want. If you really wanted to talk to Sofia, you would make the effort to call when it isn't bedtime."

"I understand that Callie but my surgery ran late and I just would really like to speak to her." Arizona pleaded.

Callie informed the blonde that Sofia was already asleep. "Okay Callie, would it be possible for her to call me in the morning before school?" Callie replied that she would try, but wasn't making any promises because mornings were always so hectic. Arizona thanked her and hung up.

She was angry and she started to cry. She knew the only reason that mornings were hectic was because Callie wasn't a morning person and often overslept. Sofia was very responsible and was able to get herself ready with almost no help.

She texted Meredith and told her about her conversation with Callie. This upset Meredith as she knew how much Arizona was missing Sofia and Callie knew how unpredictable a surgeons schedule is. When she was sure that Arizona had calmed down she told her she would talk to her later.

She immediately picked up her phone and called Callie. "Hey Meredith, how are you? Everything going okay back at Grey Sloan?"

"No Callie, everything is not okay here. Arizona is really upset. She is Sofia's other mother. She is entitled to talk to her. She won custody Callie and she still let you take Sofia. What are you doing?"

Callie was not expecting that. She immediately became defensive "I can't believe that she ran to you with this. Did she think that because you are my friend that she could come to you and have you scold me?"

Meredith replied "No Callie, you have this all wrong. Arizona is my friend too. Although I am not quite sure I know who you are anymore. The Callie I knew wouldn't act like this. She wouldn't hurt her daughter by keeping her mother from her."

"I'm not keeping Sofia from Arizona, she called past Sofia's bedtime. Last week she called from your house and got her wound up and I had a hard time getting her settled back down. Is it so hard for her Arizona to follow a schedule?"

Meredith told her friend "Yes Callie it is, we are surgeons you know how that is. Arizona especially since she is the only fetal surgeon in the northwest."

"Well Meredith maybe Arizona shouldn't have chosen fetal surgery over her family then." Meredith told her old friend " Please Callie, have Sofia call her in the morning." Callie agreed.

Meredith ended the call. She had no idea how Arizona had been dealing with Callie when she was behaving like this. Especially since she gave up her daughter. She made a mental note to talk to Arizona about this. She felt the need to protect Arizona.


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona woke the next morning to her phone ringing. She answered and was happy to hear Sofia on the other end. They talked for a long time and when Arizona said her goodbyes she asked to speak to her other mother. Callie got on the line and Arizona thanked her for the call. Callie informed the blonde that Sofia had a week long fall break from school coming up. Could Arizona arrange for time off so She could spend time with Sofia. She told Callie she would take time off and for her to email her the details.

When Arizona arrived at the hospital she met up with Meredith and Maggie in the attendings lounge. Maggie said "You're in a good mood."

"I am" replied Arizona "I got to talk to Sofia this morning and she has a fall break coming up and I'll get to see her."

Maggie said "That's wonderful news." Right then a pager went off. "It's mine." Says Maggie as she leaves the room.

Meredith came up to the blonde and pulled her into a hug and said "I am so happy for you Arizona. Are you flying to New York or is Callie bringing her here?" She told Meredith that Callie was going to email her the details so she didn't know yet. Meredith told Arizona she just wanted to make sure that she was okay with getting on a plane. Arizona replied that she would have to be okay because nothing would keep her from seeing her daughter. She had to leave to perform her morning rounds and told Meredith she would see her later with a wink.

Arizona was having a light day and went looking for Meredith. She found her by the surgical board. "Hey, you have a surgery?" Arizona asked. Meredith replied that it had been bumped due to a trauma. They started to walk when Meredith pulled Arizona into a supply closet. Arizona was confused "What are you doing?"

Meredith quieted the blonde by pulling her into a kiss. Meredith pulled away and said "Sorry, I had a sudden urge to do that."

"Oh, I don't mind at all." Arizona leaned in and placed a kiss on Meredith's cheek and slowly worked her way down her neck saying in between kisses "I. Don't. Mind. At. All." Meredith groaned as her pager went off. She kissed Arizona again and told the blonde she would meet up with her later for coffee.

Arizona ran into Bailey and said "I was looking for you. I need to take a week off. I am not sure of the dates yet but I will get back to you as soon as I do. Is that going to be okay?"

Bailey looked concerned and said "That's fine Arizona, just let me know when. Is everything okay?"

Arizona looked up and said "Yes, everything is fine. I will get back to you on those dates." She walked away leaving the shorter woman to stare and wonder. It never occurred to Arizona that Bailey was still unaware of the blonde's test results. She had actually forgotten all about it, but Bailey didn't.

Meredith and Arizona met up at the coffee cart and decided to walk outside since the weather was cooperating. They sat on a bench and ended up talking for an hour. Conversation was so easy for the pair. Meredith invited Arizona to her house for dinner as it was just going to be her and the kids. Arizona quickly agreed she enjoyed spending time with Meredith and the children. It helped take her mind off that her daughter was living on the other side of the country.


	8. Chapter 8

They had spent the past three evenings at Meredith's. Maggie was working the night shift and Alex was going to anger management classes at the recommendation of his attorney. They cooked dinner and spent the evening in a nightly routine with the kids doing homework and baths and story time. Arizona and Meredith would then spend the next hour or two talking and casually making out before Arizona would leave for the evening. Meredith sighed heavily and said "I wish you didn't have to leave."

Arizona placed her forehead against Meredith"s and said "I know, me too. But I want to do this right. I want what we have to be more than just sex. I'm not good at relationships I want this one to be different, can you understand?"

"Of course I understand, doesn't mean I have to like it. I really want you. I want to share that part of me with you." Replied Meredith.

"Meredith, when we do make love for the first time, I promise you it will be worth the wait." Arizona kissed Meredith one last time before she left for the night. She knew she was holding back. She knew why she holding back. She didn't know how to explain it to the woman she was slowly falling for. She felt safe when she was with Meredith. She hadn't felt like this in a long time.

Her broken marriage had left her feeling like she wasn't good enough. She thought that her and Callie were on the right track. They had survived their therapy challenge. On the last night they had made love for hours. She was ecstatic, the next day would be the end of their trial separation. They were going to be okay, or so she thought. The next day Callie told her she wanted to be free. She was blindsided. That crushed Arizona. How could Callie make love to her and then tell her that she was didn't want be with her anymore? It didn't take Callie long to find someone who made her 'happier than she had ever been.' That was another blow.

Arizona had thrown herself into he fellowship. All she needed was work and her daughter. It wasn't until Callie had already moved on that she decided to go out again. That's when trivia with Richard began.

The custody trial was just an extra blow to her self esteem. Yes she had won. But a lot of things were said about Arizona to make her out to be a horrible Mom. It was true that she had never wanted kids. Now she couldn't imagine her life without her daughter. She had wanted more. She did want a child with her DNA. She wanted the experience to feel life growing in her. Mother Nature didn't feel the same way.

It was just another disappointment in her life. She had continued her therapy for a long time after her divorce. She wanted to make sure that her relationship with Meredith was built on a strong foundation. It didn't just affect them. There were 4 children that she did not want to disappoint. She was going to do this right.

She didn't really have anyone to confide in. She spoke with her mother earlier in the day. The older woman was happy that Arizona had finally decided to try again. She knew that the divorce had changed her daughter and then right when she was beginning to be her old self again, Callie decided to move away with Sofia. That had really messed with the blonde. Sofia was the only reason Arizona had not lost it. She held on for her. But if Callie moved and took the little girl away from Arizona what would Arizona have to hold it together for? They were so happy when Arizona won custody but were equally shocked and disappointed when she let Callie take Sofia anyway.

Barbara told her daughter that she needed to stop blaming herself for the end of her marriage. Yes she realized that Arizona had made mistakes but she pointed out that Callie was not perfect. It takes two people to make a relationship work and it also takes two people when a relationship fails. She told Arizona that it sounded like Meredith was making Arizona happy again and although she vaguely remembered meeting Meredith a long time ago, she would appreciate a proper introduction. Arizona smiled at that, she knew she could count on her mother to be a good sounding board.


	9. Chapter 9

It was finally date night. Meredith was actually a little nervous. She said goodbye to Maggie and the kids and left to pick up Arizona. Arizona greeted Meredith with a kiss. They drove to the restaurant and were seated right away. Meredith told Arizona that she thought this place was really hard to get into. Arizona smiled and said it is but the owner was the grandfather of a patient that Arizona had treated. Right as she said it, the older gentlemen walked up and greeted Arizona. He proceeded to tell them that he was having the chef prepare a medley of the restaurants specialties for them as poured them each a glass of some very expensive wine.

The conversation came easily. Arizona was telling Meredith about her childhood with her brother. How because they had moved so often they mainly only had each other. She told the story how one time when they had moved to a base in North Carolina, Tim was 11 and she was just 9. Tim had decided that she needed to pretend to not be able to talk and he would be her 'interpreter'. They went on like this for almost 3 weeks before the school called the Colonel about setting up special classes for Arizona. Boy were they in trouble.

Meredith enjoyed listening to Arizona's laugh. When she spoke about her brother she had a certain sadness in her eyes but the stories always brought out the dimples. They talked and enjoyed the food and were have a genuinely good time.

The owner was bringing the dessert tray for them to choose when Meredith received a text. Maggie was having a hard time with Ellis, she had been crying nonstop for about an hour and Maggie didn't know what to do. Arizona advised the owner that they couldn't get a dessert tonight that it appeared they had a sick baby at home and they needed to leave. She asked for the check and he said nonsense, you saved my grandson you don't pay. He also had the waiter to pack up several of the desserts to go. Arizona left a hefty tip for the wait staff and thanked the owner again for a lovely evening.

Meredith was concerned about Ellis, normally Maggie was very good with the kids so if it worried her enough to interrupt Meredith's date, then there must be something really wrong. They pulled up to the house and you could hear the little one crying before they reached the door. They walked in and Meredith walked up to Maggie and took the little one from her. She tried to comfort her and calm the crying baby down and nothing worked. Arizona held out her arms and Ellis came straight to her. Arizona could tell she wasn't running a fever she put her finger in the babies mouth and could feel the swollen gums. She proceeded to walk into the kitchen and get a popsicle out of the freezer. As soon as Ellis put it in her mouth she stopped crying. Both Meredith and Maggie just stared at the blonde holding the now happy baby.

Maggie looked at Meredith and said "I thought you said you had a date, if I had known you were just out with Arizona I wouldn't have felt so guilty about calling you."

Meredith replied "Arizona is my date." Maggie looked bewildered and said "Oh." And then a second later she said "Ooooooh. I'm sorry, I had no idea. Wow."

Meredith handed off the sampler platter of desserts to her sister as she went to get three forks. She looked at Maggie and asked "Is it going to be a problem for you?"

Maggie took a bite of one of the desserts and said "If she's going to bring back these kinds of desserts from dates, then I want to date her too."

Arizona walked in holding Ellis and said "She's teething, do you have some baby Tylenol or ibuprofen? The popsicle has numbed her gums for now but that won't last."

Meredith walked over and kissed Arizona and said "Thank you for being so good with her, I'm sorry our date was ruined."

Arizona told Meredith "Don't ever be sorry about your kids needing you. You are a good Mom. Now give me a fork before Maggie eats all our desserts."

They finally were able to put Ellis down for the night and Meredith asked Arizona to stay. She agreed and they went to Meredith's bedroom and shut the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Meredith pulled the sheet up trying to catch her breath. She had never experienced anything like that before. She looked over Arizona who was smiling and had a smug look on her face. The blue eyes sparkled and she asked Meredith "Did you enjoy that?"

Meredith replied "You have got to be kidding me? That was probably the most intense experience I have ever had. You are amazing. I mean... Wow. I have had a lot of sex but have never experienced anything like that. You have talent." She leaned over and kissed Arizona and said "I am so glad that you are mine." Arizona just stared at Meredith. Realizing what she said Meredith started to stammer " I mean... well that's not exactly..."

Arizona stopped her with a kiss. "It's okay, I feel the same way. I think we have a really good thing here."

Meredith smiled and said "We do have a really good thing going on here. I am so glad you decided to take a chance on me." She ran her hand up and down the blondes arm.

Arizona looked at Meredith and said "I do think that I owe you an apology for that. I was really messed up for a while after my divorce and didn't really think I was worthy of being in a relationship."

Meredith couldn't believe her ears. "I really hate the way Callie treats you. I promise I won't let it continue. You don't deserve to be treated that way." Meredith started laughing and Arizona wanted to know what was so funny. Meredith finally said "I think I know why Callie is so bitter now" she wiggled her eyebrows at Arizona "She is no longer on the receiving end of your talents and you can't tell me that Blake can do what you can do." Arizona just blushed.

She paused and then said "Arizona, can I ask why you let Callie take Sofia? You won custody and she did let them say some really bad things about you in court."

Arizona sighed and said " Callie was unhappy, and that made Sofia unhappy. I need my daughter to be happy." She hesitated and continued " Plus it was kind of hard for me to not feel that maybe what Callie said in court was true, maybe I was a bad Mom..." she started to tear up.

Meredith pulled her into a hug and wrapped her arms around Arizona and said "That is not true. At all. Don't say that. You were the only one who was thinking about Sofia's best interest. That's what makes you a good Mom." She began kissing Arizona and said "Now, can I try to make you feel as good as you did me?" They continued for hours until they both fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

Arizona heard something, she grabbed some clothes and put her leg on and went to investigate. She found baby Ellis starting to stir. She picked up the little one and sat and rocked her until they both fell asleep in the rocking chair. That's where Meredith and Maggie found them the next morning. Meredith turned to Maggie and said " I think I'm falling in love."


	11. Chapter 11

They soon became inseparable. Arizona spent more time at Meredith's. Ellis didn't want to be with anyone but Arizona. She tolerated her Mother but really preferred the blonde. Meredith couldn't blame the little one. Arizona just had a way with her. Bailey and Zola enjoyed having her around as well. Maggie watched the two women with the kids at night it was like a well choreographed dance. They moved in sync and the evening routines had become like a well oiled machine. Maggie could see how happy everyone was. She was glad her sister had found someone. It was always a challenge when you have kids to find someone who would be good for you and them.

Callie had provided her with the information regarding Sofia's break. Arizona would need to fly to New York and pick her up and fly back to Seattle. Carlos her ex father in law was going to be in town at the end of the week so he volunteered to return to New York with his granddaughter. Meredith was concerned. It bothered her that Arizona would need to get on a plane for 12 hours. So when she overheard Bailey talking about a business trip she stepped in. If Bailey could change the day of her trip by one day, she could pick up Sofia and fly to Seattle. This would save Arizona from having to get on a plane. Now Meredith had to let the blonde know that she had interfered and hope that she wouldn't be upset.

Meredith found Arizona getting coffee with Maggie. Meredith leaned in to kiss her but Arizona put her hand up in front of her face and told Meredith no. Meredith looked at Arizona confused she had not been told no by the blonde before. She asked what was wrong and Arizona said "I'm sorry, I want to kiss you but I had a kid sneeze on me earlier and now I know I have strep throat." Meredith looked at her skeptically and said Arizona you look fine. Arizona explained her super power to be able tell when she was getting sick. She told them she was going to be tested after lunch and was going to go buy some soup and go home and get in bed, but she needed to clear her schedule first.

Maggie laughed at the two. She enjoyed watching their playful banter. Arizona asked Maggie if she would help Meredith with the kids the next two days because she knew she would be out sick. Meredith rolled her eyes and blew Arizona a kiss and told the blonde to text her when she got her test results.

Later in the day Meredith and Maggie were standing at the nurses station when Meredith's phone beeped indicating a text was coming through. She looked at her phone and Maggie asked " Is that Robbins? Did she get her test results?" Meredith looked at Maggie and said "Yes" she shook her head and said "It's positive." Maggie was stunned. They both looked bewildered because they did not expect Arizona to be right. Maggie said "Wow!" As they turned and walked away, not noticing Murphy and Edwards standing there.

Murphy went pale and Edwards asked her what was wrong? She had just remembered what Dr Grey had told her to forget several months before. She pulled Edwards close and whispered "Did you hear that? They said Robbins test results were positive."

Stephanie said "Yeah, I heard that but you don't know what test they are talking about. It could be anything."

Leah looked at her friend and told her that she did know. She told Stephanie all about that day she was working with Grey and Dr Robbins mammogram results showed a lump. Edwards was shocked, "You know, she has lost weight. I'm going to call Blake and get the scoop." She ran off to make the call.

Blake didn't know anything about it. She was sure that Callie didn't know anything about it either. At least she hadn't mentioned it and she was sure Callie would mention it. She thought Callie would mention it. She wasn't sure. She was going to ask the brunette when they got home.

Callie was shocked, she was sure that Penny's friends from Seattle were mistaken. If Arizona was sick, she would have told her ex wife. Although it could explain the sudden friendship with Meredith. She decided she would call and fish around to see what she could find out.

Meredith's cell phone rang and she answered " Hi Callie. What's up?" Callie replied that everything was good in New York and she wanted to check on how things were in Seattle? Meredith told her that everything was fine, she told her about some gossip that was happening at the hospital but she never mentioned Arizona. Callie couldn't hold back any longer, "Meredith, is Arizona sick?"

That stopped Meredith in her tracks. "Wow, I guess news travels fast. Yes, but what does that have to do with you?" She asked. She was confused. They had no idea that they were talking about different things.

Callie was taken back by that comment "Meredith, we have a kid together. I think I'm entitled to know stuff like this. Sofia is supposed to be visiting in a few weeks and I need to know that Arizona can take care of her."

Meredith was confused. She told Callie "Arizona will have no problem caring for Sofia, but if it makes you feel any better, I'm here if Arizona needs me." She could not believe that Callie was making such a fuss over strep throat. She couldn't wait to tell the blonde all about this odd conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

Meredith used DeLuca's key to let herself into Arizona's place. She came prepared with groceries this time. She put the bags down in the kitchen and went to find the blonde. She found her laying in the bed sound asleep softly snoring. There were Kleenex laying all over the place. Meredith quietly began cleaning up. She went to the kitchen to put away the groceries. She started laundry and washed the dishes. After about an hour she went back to check on Arizona. She sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead to check if she was running a fever. Arizona stirred and blue eyes met Meredith's. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She said sleepily.

"I came to take care of my sick girlfriend." Meredith replied "Where's your thermometer? I want to check your temperature."

"Girlfriend huh?" Arizona said with a smile. Meredith winked and said "Of course. Now, thermometer?" Arizona pointed to the nightstand drawer. "I'm pretty sure my fever broke a few hours ago." Meredith opened one drawer and didn't find it. She opened a second drawer and pulled it out and instructed the blonde to open her mouth. Arizona did as instructed. When it was time Meredith pulled it out and read the temperature. "Well, your super power worked again, it's normal." She laid it back on top of the nightstand so she could clean it later and asked "Are you hungry?" Arizona replied that she was a little hungry but would rather have a bath to wash the sickness off.

Meredith told her she would take care of that. She went to the bathroom and started the water in the tub. She went back to help her girlfriend. Once Arizona was in the tub, Meredith started to wash her hair. She proceeded to tell her about her crazy phone call with Callie. Arizona was just as confused as Meredith was. She had no idea how Callie even knew she was sick. She had never known Callie to react that way before when she was sick. Once Meredith finished washing her hair she left the blonde to finish up while she went to make Arizona something to eat.

Arizona walked into the kitchen, the smell of cooking food made her stomach growl really loud. Meredith looked at her and said "Come on, let's feed that beast before it makes any more noise." She placed a bowl of soup and a grilled cheese down in front of her girlfriend, walked over and kissed her forehead.

Arizona told Meredith "Thank you for taking such good care of me." Arizona ate most of what her girlfriend fixed for her. When she was finished Meredith pulled her into her arms and held her for a few minutes and finally said "Come, let's get you comfortable on the couch while I clean this up."

Arizona settled down and turned on the tv. She was mindlessly flipping stations when Meredith returned to the the living room. She pulled Arizona's head into her lap and started playing with her hair. "I did something that you might not like." Meredith said.

Arizona turned so she was looking up at her girlfriend's face instead of the tv and said "What did you do?" Meredith swallowed hard and said "Well, I overheard that Bailey was going to be in New York and it just so happens that it is the same time that Sofia's break starts. So I asked Bailey if she could bring Sofia back to Seattle with her. That way you don't have to endure 2 back to back 6 hour flights. I mean the altitude is bad on your leg. It will start to swell. Not to mention, flying makes me nervous so I bet it makes you nervous too. I just want you to be able to spend time with Sofia without any anxiety and without the physical effects flying causes. I didn't mention it to Callie, I thought that it might be better coming from you. Are you upset with me?"

Arizona sat up into Meredith's lap and pulled her into a hug and said " I could never be upset with you. Thank you for being so good to me." She kissed Meredith "Thank you for taking such good care of me." They kissed again and Meredith pulled back and said "Oh by the way, don't think I didn't notice what was in your other nightstand drawer."

Arizona blushed and said "Oh you saw that did you? Well, there's more in the box in the top of my closet. I'll show you someday when I start to feel better."

Arizona returned to work the next day. Edwards was on her service and was getting on her nerves. Edwards was acting nervous and kept staring. Arizona finally was fed up and looked at Edwards "What? Why are you tip toeing around me?" Edwards stared with her eyes really wide. "I'm waiting" Arizona snapped. "Well, it's because you are sick." Edwards stammered.

Arizona roller her eyes. "Well I'm not contagious so stop it." Her pager went off, Bailey was paging her to her office, she sent Edwards to the pit and went to find the chief.

She found Bailey in her office. She knocked and walked in "Hey Bailey, did you page?" Bailey nodded and pointed to a chair. "Have a seat Arizona, I wanted to talk to you about my trip to New York."

Arizona interrupted and said "Thank you for that Miranda, I haven't talked to Callie about it yet, but I am sure she will be okay with you bringing Sofia back."

Bailey told the blonde "I am glad to do it. But I wanted to discuss my reason for the trip with you. I am interviewing a fetal surgeon." She paused "I had planned on discussing this with the board once I knew if my plan was plausible." She paused to see the blonde's reaction, not seeing any indication that she should stop she continued. "Do you know Dr. Gwen Richardson?" Arizona nodded Bailey smiled "Well, I heard that she is getting a divorce from her husband, and I also heard that her parents live in Portland. I thought if I could get her to agree to come here, we could become THE hospital for fetal medicine. Plus we add a fellow or two? It would lighten your load." She sat back pleased with herself and waited for a reaction from Arizona. "That's great news, Gwen and I have consulted on several cases together. She is an amazing fetal surgeon." Arizona was pleased, if this worked out her life would become more stable as she would have a backup and wouldn't be forced to be on call all the time. They continued this conversation for a few more minutes. Arizona was providing Bailey with information about Gwen hoping to give her an edge. Arizona's pager went off and as she was leaving she thanked Bailey again for all she was doing. Bailey asked "Arizona how are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Arizona replied that she was fine and shook her head. She could not understand how the whole world has lost their damn mind over strep throat.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile in New York, Callie was not happy. She was worried about her ex-wife and a little upset that Arizona hadn't told her she was sick. She didn't know the seriousness of her condition. Penny was not happy about Callie's behavior. She couldn't understand why Callie was so concerned over her ex-wife. Callie tried to explain that they shared a child and this was something she should have been informed about. And what about Sofia? Should she tell her? She has already lost one parent, what if she lost another? God she felt guilty for taking her away from Arizona. She decided when Sofia spoke to her other mother tonight she was going to talk to her as well.

When Arizona was finished saying goodnight to Sofia, she told the little one she wanted to talk to her other mother. Callie got on the line and Arizona said "Hey Callie, I have something I want to talk to you about." Callie thought, here it is, she's going to tell me now.

Arizona continued " Bailey will be in New York on the 16th and she volunteered to bring Sofia to Seattle for me. I didn't think you would mind since Sofia loves Miranda. It would save me from being on a plane for 12 hours. Miranda said she would love to see you as well."

Callie was stunned. This was not what she was expecting to hear from Arizona. Was Arizona trying to avoid her altogether? Why was she hiding this? It must be bad was the only reason Callie could think about.

Arizona listened to the silence on the line and finally said "Callie? Are you still there? Would that be okay with you?" Callie finally responded "Yeah, Sure. I would love to see Miranda." Arizona thanked her and told her she would email flight details but had to cut the call short as her pager was going off.

As her day was coming to and end, Arizona was tired and she hadn't seen her girlfriend all day. She went in search of her girlfriend and found her next to the surgical board. She came up and wrapped her arms around her waist as she turned her around and planted a very heated kiss on her lips. Meredith said "Wow! What did I do to deserve this?" Arizona replied "I haven't seen you all day. I want to take my girlfriend home and make love to her." Meredith told Arizona that she just needed to change and pick up the kids.

Arizona told Meredith "I'll pick up the kids, you go change and we'll meet you in the lobby."

Meredith laughed and told her girlfriend "you know you just outed us right? You kissed me in front of 2 interns and Nurse Maria? The whole hospital will know before we even get to the lobby."

Arizona looked at Meredith "Does it bother you?" Meredith shook her head no and Arizona continued " good because I want the world to know you are mine." As she tapped Meredith's butt playfully.

When they got to Meredith's they went about their normal routine with the kids.

Ellis was excessively clingy to Arizona, she hadn't seen her for a couple of days due to Arizona being sick. Meredith had put the others down while Arizona rocked the baby. Meredith watched from the doorway as Arizona placed the baby in the crib. She turned and Meredith opened her arms and the blonde melted into her girlfriend. Meredith kissed Arizona and said to the blonde. "Arizona, I know it's early, but when I see how good you are with my kids my heart swells. I think I'm falling in love with you." Arizona looked into her girlfriend's eyes and said "Me too, me too."

They spent the next couple of hours making love and finally Meredith couldn't take anymore. She kissed Arizona and told her "we have to stop, we both have early days tomorrow and I'm pretty sure I pulled some muscles that I didn't know I had." Arizona laughed and kissed her girlfriend. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

They began their morning routine fixing breakfast and getting the kids ready for the day. Arizona told her girlfriend about her conversation with Bailey. Meredith was happy "That's great news. It would really make your life easier. You could use a break being the head of two departments." She reached over and kissed Arizona until Bailey looked up and said "ooh kissy face." Causing both women to laugh.

They walked into the hospital together and went to daycare to drop off the kids. Ellis did not want to let Arizona go. It broke the blonde's heart. When they left the daycare Arizona had tears in her eyes. Meredith pulled her into a hug and comforted her girlfriend. They didn't realize how many people had seen the exchange. By lunch time there were rumbles and rumors all over the place. They were talking about the new couple, how one was sick and the other was comforting her.


	14. Chapter 14

Arizona was excited. Bailey was leaving today to go to New York. She was interviewing help for her and was going to bring her little girl back. They would be home tomorrow night.

Arizona had been called in at 3:00 AM for an emergency surgery and was just a little tired. This was the second day in a row she did not get a full nights sleep due to surgery. She was hoping to get everything taken care of so she could have the whole week off without being disturbed. She was in the attendings lounge sitting in a chair with her head back and eyes closed when Bailey walked in. She casually walked over and whispered to the blonde "Arizona?" As she sat in front of her and placed her hand on the blonde's leg.

Arizona opened one eye and saw the chief "Hey Miranda" She sat up and blinked several times "I'm sorry, I must have dozed off, what's wrong?" She said.

Miranda looked at her friend and could see how tired she was. She told Arizona that there wasn't anything wrong. She was leaving for the airport soon, she informed the blonde that she was taking Dr Richardson out to dinner tonight and would be meeting Callie and Sofia at their apartment before bringing the little one back with her tomorrow. "Okay Arizona, any special instructions? Do you need to relay any messages to Callie?"

Arizona just smiled and said "Just bring my baby home." The chief smiled back and told her "Robbins go home. Get some rest."

Arizona left the lounge and went to find her girlfriend. She found her in OR 2. She put a mask on and walked in. "Dr Grey, I just wanted to let you know that the chief is sending me home." Meredith looked up and said "Everything okay?"

Arizona replied and said "Yes, I'm just tired. I'm going to go home and get some sleep." Meredith replied "All right Dr Robbins. I will bring you dinner when I get off, is that okay?" "Of course Dr Grey." Said the blonde as she turned to leave. Once again an intern overheard the conversation. Now the gossip would say that the Chief sent the Fetal surgeon home. Which was true, but not for the reason everyone was talking about.

Edwards finally broke down and called Blake. After their last conversation they decided they would keep each other updated when there was new news. She told Blake it appeared that Grey and Robbins were a couple. That pleased the red head because she wouldn't have to worry about her girlfriend wanting to get back together with her ex wife. She then told her that Robbins was crying in the hallway while Grey comforted her and then today the chief sent the blonde home.

When Penny told all this to Callie she was dumbfounded. First of all she didn't believe that Arizona and Meredith were a couple, she knew from conversations she has had with Meredith that Meredith was looking out for the blonde, but that did not make them a couple. That would explain her comforting the blonde. She was worried that Bailey sent Arizona home. It was not something that the chief normally did. She was glad her old colleague would be here tomorrow. Maybe she would get some answers.

Arizona was putting clean sheets on her daughters bed when she heard Meredith come in. She went out to to greet her. "Hey you." As she pulled her into her arms. They kissed and Meredith said "I brought Pizza and beer. Maggie is staying with the kids. You have me as long as you want me."

They ate and talked about their day. They finally moved to the couch. Arizona was so excited that Sofia was coming home, she couldn't stop talking about it. Meredith stretched out and pulled her girlfriend back into her chest. She was playing with Arizona's hair while they talked. She finally asked what had been bugging her for a while now. "Arizona, I have watched you with Sofia and with my kids and even kids at the hospital, why didn't you ever have any of your own?"

Arizona looked at her and said "I tried, I miscarried." She shrugged "Callie and I kind of fell apart after that. Then I was alone, and busy with work and I didn't want Sofia to think I was replacing her."

Meredith held her close and said "I'm sorry, I've miscarried too. I understand, it's hard." She paused and said "As far as Sofia is concerned, she would never think you were replacing her. I grew up as an only child. Now I have all these sisters..." Meredith laughed. "It's nice having someone who loves you no matter what. Someone who always has your back."

Arizona said "I know, I had that relationship with Tim, I miss it. It would have been nice to give that to Sofia but, it's too late now."

Meredith looked at Arizona "Why is it too late?" Arizona looked confused "Well, I'm older now, I work too much. I haven't exactly been in a position to have a baby."

Meredith turned and came face to face with Arizona. "Listen to me, it is not too late. If Bailey convinces this Dr Richardson to come here, your schedule will dramatically change. If this is something you want, you should do it." Arizona could not believe what she was hearing "But what about us?"

"What do you mean what about us?" Meredith said "Arizona, I'm not going anywhere, you are stuck with me. I see a future with you, I mean like growing old together, but Arizona if this is something you want, you should do it. I will support whatever decision you make. You are entitled to want things Arizona. You don't have to give up on your dreams, that's not how love works. We discuss things and we support each other, besides between the two of us, we have 4 kids, what's one more?"

Arizona started to tear up "Thank you Meredith, I truly love you. You have made me so happy." Meredith smiled and said "Show me the box in the top of your closet, and I can make you happier." She pulled the blonde up and they raced to the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

"Aunt Miranda" Sofia squealed as she ran into the older woman's arms as her mother opened the apartment door.

"Miss Sofia, look at how much you have grown, you are almost as tall as Tuck." Miranda said as she hugged the little girl, causing the little girl to blush. Miranda looked to the little girls mother and said "Torres, you look well." She hugged her old friend. "Where's Blake?"

Callie invited her in. "Penny couldn't get off work. Come in, sit, I made lunch. Make yourself at home. How is everything at Grey Sloan? What's the latest gossip?" She anxiously awaiting a reply.

Bailey made herself comfortable and pulled the little one onto her lap, she looked at Callie and said "Well, everything is just the same, except that you aren't there." Bailey wasn't one to gossip and she knew Callie was fishing for information. To be honest, Bailey still held a little grudge against her friend for leaving her position and 'chasing tail across the country.'

Callie thanked Bailey for taking Sofia back to Seattle with her. She asked what sort of business was Bailey doing in New York? Bailey replied that she was interviewing a physician. Callie casually laughed and said to her old boss "Still haven't replaced me yet?"

Bailey informed her "I have not, I was interviewing Dr Gwen Richardson. She's at New York Presbyterian with you. Do you know her?"

Callie replied that the name sounded familiar but since she was only working part time she was not at the hospital much. Bailey shook her head. She could not understand that her old friend would step down from her chief position to a part time position without any research possibilities. And all for a relationship that was still very new. She hadn't agreed with Callie's decision and hated the custody fight that her friends had gone through. She did not agree with separating a child from a parent, she knew from her own experiences how her own divorce affected Tuck. She was very shocked when Arizona let the brunette take the little girl even after she had won custody.

They finished lunch and Callie told Sofia to go get her suitcase from her room. She turned to Bailey and said "How's Arizona? Is she feeling okay? Is she dating anyone?"

Bailey snorted "Torres, you know I don't do personal."

Sofia came out bouncing, she was so excited "Aunt Miranda, I am so glad you are taking me home to my Momma."

Miranda saw how the words cut the older brunette. But Bailey felt that Callie brought it on herself. Callie's cellphone went off and she said "That's our car service to take us to the airport." They loaded into the car listening to the little girl speaking a mile a minute.

Callie and Sofia said their goodbyes and Miranda hugged her old friend and told her to stay in touch. Callie watched them walk away. She pulled out her phone and texted Arizona that she just dropped them at the airport and for her to text when they arrived. Arizona replied thank you and I will.

Callie appreciated that she was able to use a car service. She hated New York traffic. She sat back and since she already had her phone out, she decided to do a little research. She googled Dr Gwen Richardson. Her heart immediately sank. She saw the specialty and came to the conclusion that Miranda was replacing Arizona. Her ex-wife's illness must be really bad. She started crying and dialed a number. When it was answered Callie said "Daddy..."

Arizona was standing at the door bouncing at her knees. "Mer? Are you ready?"

Meredith walked into to foyer and looked at her watch. "Arizona, their flight wont be here for another two hours. Maggie isn't even here yet. We need to wait for her or we would have to take the kids." She looked into blue eyes and saw the anxiousness and said "I'll get the kids." She kissed her girlfriend and Arizona smiled "I'm sorry, I just can't wait to see her."

Bailey walked in giggling "kissy face" as he placed his hands over his mouth in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. He had began to do this whenever he saw the two women together. Zola walked in holding Ellis' diaper bag and rolled her eyes at her little brother. "Arizona? Are we going with you to pick up Sofia?" Arizona smiled and bent down to tie Bailey's shoe.

"Yes, we are going as a family." Meredith said as she came around the corner holding Ellis who immediately reached for Arizona. Meredith mumbled "I swear it's like you gave birth to her." As she handed the baby over. They smiled and kissed that was interrupted by Bailey giggling "kissy face."

They were standing at the terminal when they spotted the pair exiting the plane. Arizona instantly started to cry as she fell to her knees and pulled Sofia into a hug. Everyone respected the moment and hung back "Oh Momma, I missed you so much." "I missed you too." She went to stand but was having an issue with her leg. Meredith stepped in and helped her up. She wiped away the tears and leaned in to kiss Arizona as Bailey started giggling and said "kissy face." Sofia and Zola were hugging and already scheming and making plans.

The chief looked at the two women and said "Are you two being nasty in front of my namesake?" She tried to sound disgruntled but the truth was, she was happy for the two. She has known them both for a very long time and they both deserved happiness.

She said "Can we get this show on the road? I have my men waiting on me at home."

They thanked Bailey for all she has done for them as they were dropping her off at her home. Bailey replied that she was happy to do it and she would keep Arizona posted if she heard anything from Dr Richardson. They then headed to Meredith's.

When they arrived Arizona pulled Sofia aside to have a talk "Sweetie, I wanted to talk to you about something. Meredith and I are dating." Sofia said "Like girlfriends?" Arizona smiled and said "Yes, like girlfriends. I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to do it when we were together and not on the phone. I want to make sure you are okay with this. Now you are here the whole week and we will go back to my place on some days, but if it's okay with you, we will stay here some too. Do you have any questions for me?"

Sofia looked up and said "I'm glad you and Meredith are girlfriends. I like that you are not alone while I'm with Mommy. Does this mean that Zola, Bailey and Ellis are going to be my brother and sisters?"

Arizona was shocked at the maturity of her little girl. She asked her "Is that something you would want?" "Oh yes, I have always wanted brothers and sisters, like you had Uncle Tim and Mommy has Tia Aria. Can I go play now?" Arizona kissed her and squeezed her tight and said "Yes, go play."

It was late when everyone was finally settled for the night. They put Sofia in with Zola and were pretty sure that when they woke in the morning Bailey would be in there as well. Meredith held Arizona while Arizona told Meredith all about her conversation with Sofia. She finally asked her girlfriend "I missed her so much. Did I do the right thing letting Callie take her to New York?"

Meredith studied the blonde "Well, Sofia seems happy. But if you are having second thoughts, maybe we should talk to Callie."

Arizona teared up. "I can't uproot her, that wouldn't be healthy for her." Meredith comforted her girlfriend and said "Arizona, you wouldn't be uprooting her. Callie uprooted her." She put her hands on both sides of her girlfriends face and said "I love you. We are in this together." She started kissing Arizona which led to her showing her girlfriend just how much she loved her.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile in New York tensions were high. Penny thought she might get some quality time with her girlfriend while her daughter was gone for the week but Callie was not cooperating. "Penny, you don't understand. Arizona made the ultimate sacrifice for me. I really feel like I need to be there for her while she is going through this."

Penny retorted "She has a girlfriend Callie. Her girlfriend can take care of her. Did she ask you to come?"

"No she didn't ask for me, but I need to be there. I'm sorry" Callie replied as she started packing. Even though Callie had heard about the relationship with Meredith and Arizona, she really didn't believe it. She felt she needed to be there. Her daughter definitely needed to be there. She decided to call Sofia. The girl had only been gone for 3 days and it felt like forever. She didn't know Arizona handled it for over 4 months plus with the added stress of being sick. Callie would never forgive herself if something happened to the blonde.

Sofia was on FaceTime and Callie could tell they were in Meredith's kitchen. She was having a hard time hearing the little girl as there was so much going on in the background. Zola and Bailey were talking to Callie as well all trying to make their faces be seen in the tiny box. All of a sudden Callie heard Arizona scream " Oh my God, Ellis! Meredith, get in here, hurry up." The baby was standing on wobbly legs and was taking steps towards the blonde. Meredith walked in the kitchen in time to see the little one take her first steps. Everyone was was yelling and clapping and Sofia was telling her Mommy to watch and pointed the phone to the little one walking. She could see Arizona swoop down to pick up the baby right as she was starting to tumble. She saw happy the blonde looked, and she saw Meredith rush to her and kiss Ellis. She could tell that Arizona had lost weight, but she looked good.

Sofia pointed the phone back and herself and asked her Mommy if she saw Ellis? Callie replied that she had as she heard Bailey in the background saying "kissy face." and giggling. Callie told Sofia she would call her later. They said their goodbyes and Callie disconnected the call.

Sofia had been enjoying her time in Seattle, she missed her Momma and loved all the time she was spending with her. She really liked staying at Meredith's too. Last night she had woke up in the middle of the night and walked in to where her Momma and Meredith were sleeping. Her Momma heard her and patted the bed next to her. She climbed up in the middle of the two women. Meredith asked her if she had a bad dream? Sofia didn't really know why she had woke up. Meredith put her arms around the little girl in a protective manner and Arizona leaned over and kissed them both.

Sofia had always liked Meredith but that was as Zola's Mommy, this was different, she was acting like a mom to her too and Sofia liked it. It's not that she didn't like Penny because she did. But Penny didn't 'mother' her, and if she woke up in the middle of the night in New York, her Mommy would walk her back to her own room. She wasn't allowed in their bed. It was hard to explain. She just felt more at home here.

The next morning Arizona woke and could hear Ellis jabbering and went to put on her leg and started laughing. Meredith woke and asked her what was so funny? Arizona showed her leg to her girlfriend who mumbled "that boy."

There were stickers all over it. She put it on and went to get Ellis. Bailey was sitting on the floor in Ellis' room. He smiled really big and asked "Did you see my surprise? I gived you all the pretty ones."

She reached down and ruffled with his hair and told him "Yes, I did see that and thank you. I love the rainbow sticker the best." She picked up Ellis and changed her diaper and asked Bailey "Do you want to be my special helper and help me make pancakes?"

He grabbed her legs and hugged her tight and said "I love you Zona." She bent down and kissed his forehead and said "I love you too little man."

Arizona had quite a day planned for Sofia and Zola. They were getting mani/pedi's. They were then going to a glamour picture place. Where they were getting made up and having their hair styled before being professionally photographed like models.

Meredith had to return to work, so she was taking Bailey and Ellis to daycare. She ran into Maggie and said "Hey, I haven't seen you for a couple of days. Everything okay?"

Maggie replied that she had some hard cases the past two days. She had come home long enough to get a change of clothes and shower but everyone was still asleep. She said that Arizona had sent her a video of Ellis walking. Maggie said Arizona was a proud Momma. Meredith smiled. Arizona was a proud Momma. She had taken to Meredith's kids and loved them as her own. She turned to her sister and said "Hey, I want to ask you something...how would you feel if I asked Arizona to move in?"

Maggie laughed and said "She hasn't already? I appreciate you asking, but it's your house and the kids love her. She is so good with them. Especially Ellis. Those two have a connection." She smiled and patted her sister on her arm and said " I'm so happy that you two have found each other." Maggie's pager went off, she looked at and shook her head and told her sister they would talk later.

Meredith had a surgery scheduled in an hour but wanted to talk to the chief about the New York interview. She knew how much it would improve her girlfriends quality of life. She found Bailey in her office and they were chatting about the possibility of a new fetal surgeon and how Bailey had big plans for adding a new Maternity and Neonatal wing if all went as planned. She confided in Meredith that she had also been speaking to Addison Montgomery and the chief was confident that the Avery foundation would back this. There was a knock on the door and Bailey said "Come in."

In walked Callie. Meredith stood and greeted her old friend. "Hey, What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" As she pulled her into a quick hug.

Callie greeted them both and said "Everything is fine. I came back because Arizona needs me and I wanted to see about the chances of me getting my old job back." She looked guiltily at the chief who was looking at Meredith who was looking at Callie.

"What do you mean Arizona needs you? Did she contact you?" Meredith said. She was feeling a little insecure about what she just heard.

Callie looked at her friend and said "Meredith, I know that Arizona is sick." This caused Bailey to look up, she had not forgotten about the possibility of the blonde being sick and she was now going to get to the bottom of this.

Meredith looked confused "What are you talking about? Arizona isn't sick."

Callie was exasperated "Meredith I know she has cancer. You confirmed it when I talked to you. And Bailey, you were interviewing a replacement for her when you were in New York. Why are you all trying to hide this from me? I am Sofia's mother I am entitled to know about this. Edwards called Penny and told her all about Arizona having a lump and losing weight. How she was crying in the hallway and you were comforting her and how Bailey sent Arizona home because of this. They also said you two were a couple, but we all know that isn't true. I am here because Arizona needs someone to take care of her."

They were interrupted by Meredith's pager "I have to go, I have surgery. But when you asked me if Arizona was sick, she was, with strep throat. And you should know... It is true, and **I** am taking care of her." She looked at Bailey "Can you handle this?" Bailey nodded.

Meredith was fuming by the time she reached the surgery floor. She pulled out her phone and texted her girlfriend-headed into surgery, it should only take about 2 hours. I am going to clear my afternoon schedule. We really need to talk. Meet me at home at 2?

Murphy and Edwards were waiting on Meredith. When she arrived in the scrub room she looked at Murphy and said "When I tell you to forget something, that doesn't mean run your mouth about it. It means you forget about it. Do you understand?" Murphy stared with eyes as big as saucers and nodded. "Go clear my calendar for the rest of the day. Then you are off my service." She turned to Edwards who was staring wide eyed. "Scrub in."

They were almost finished with surgery when Meredith's phone beeped. She asked the scrub nurse to check it for her. "It's a text from Dr Robbins." She looked up, unsure if she should continue. Meredith nodded and the nurse continued "Sorry, I just saw your text. I hope there isn't anything wrong. We should be finished by 1:30 so we can meet you at 2. We missed you today. Look at our girls. I Love you." And there is a picture attached of Zola and Sofia. The scrub nurse gushed over the picture and there were 'awwws' being said about the cuteness of the text.

Meredith looked at her resident and asked "Did you catch all that Edwards? Should I have her forward the text to you so can relay it word for word to New York?" She finished the surgery in silence.


	17. Chapter 17

They all arrived back at the house at the same time. Sofia and Zola were telling Meredith everything about their day. Arizona could tell that Meredith had something on her mind. She took baby Ellis from her mother and said she would put her down for a nap. She instructed the other 3 kids to go put on a movie. They rushed off playfully arguing over which movie to watch. When Ellis was asleep, Arizona walked out into the kitchen to see her girlfriend pacing. She pulled her into her arms and she held her for a while.

Maggie walked in the door and saw the two in each other's arms. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I came home thinking I could get a couple of hours of sleep."

Meredith grabbed her keys. "Here, if you watch the kids for just an hour, you can go to Arizona's place and get all the sleep you need." Maggie agreed and Meredith dragged her girlfriend up to their bedroom and slammed the door behind them.

Arizona knew something was going on. Her girlfriend was acting funny. "What's wrong?" She asked as Meredith was trying to unbutton Arizona's blouse, she became frustrated when one button became stuck so she ripped it open and pushed her girlfriend back on the bed.

When they were finished. Arizona studied Meredith's face. That was intense and carnal. Not something they had experienced before. Meredith asked "Did I hurt you?" Meredith realized she had been a little rough. Meredith was acting possessive. She had left several 'love bites' on Arizona. "

Arizona replied "No, you didn't hurt me, but I am worried about you. Babe,I'm going to need you to tell me what happened." Meredith looked at her girlfriend's bright blue eyes and started crying. Arizona pulled her into a hug and held her until she calmed down.

Meredith sighed "Callie's back." Arizona looked confused "what do you mean she's back?" Meredith proceeded to tell her about the conversation in Bailey's office and about her conversations with the residents.

Arizona could see the uncertainty in her girlfriends eyes. She told her "Meredith, Callie being back means nothing to me except that means Sofia is back. So she told you and Bailey that she came back to take care of me? She up and left her girlfriend in New York to come back here based on information that she didn't even verify? She may think that she can just come back and be a part of my life but that's not going to happen. She does this. She makes life changing decisions on a whim and creates havoc. Meredith, I don't want to be a part of that. Please believe me that the only connection I have with her is Sofia. I love you. I love your kids. I love the family we created."

Meredith stared into blue eyes "I was scared. I thought I would lose you. I actually talked to Maggie his morning about asking you to move in here, and then Callie shows up and I know you loved her and I panicked, I can't lose you."

"You're never going to lose me. I did love her. I still care for her because she is Sofia's other mother. But I love you. She was my first love. You are my last love, Okay?" Arizona began kissing her girlfriend and said "We need to go relieve Maggie, and tonight...we are redoing this, but I will be in charge, and yes by the way... I will move in"

Bailey and Callie were sitting across from each other in her office when Bailey said "Torres, I don't even know where to begin...There is a lot to talk about. Let's start with the fact that you flew halfway across the country because of some gossip? Did it ever occur to you to talk to Arizona first?"

"Well, I wanted to." Said Callie as she bit her lip. "But I was afraid she wouldn't talk to me. I said and did a lot of things that I regret. Penny, um actually told me that if I came back to Seattle that we were over. But Arizona is Sofia's other mother, I have a right to know this stuff."

Bailey shook her head and said "You lost your rights when you ended your marriage.

What's this really about?"

Callie replied "I screwed up. Plain and simple." She hung her head. Bailey felt sorry for her old friend "Torres, you can have your job back. But only as an attending. The board votes on the chief positions. Also, you should know. They are happy. Don't come in here and screw that up. Arizona doesn't deserve that. Understand?"

Later that night all of the kids were down for the night. Meredith was laying in Arizona's arms trying to catch her breath. "I don't know how you do that. But I am so glad that you do." Arizona chuckled "I love you very much Dr Grey. I just wanted to show you how much." She held her girlfriend for a long time and finally said "Meredith, you know we have to talk to Callie right? If you don't want to, I won't blame you but I would prefer it if you were there with me."

Meredith told Arizona "I'll go with you. To be honest, I don't want her alone with you. I trust you it's not that, but she has hurt you so bad. I don't want her to have the opportunity to do that again."

Arizona kissed her girlfriend. "Thank you for taking care of me, for being my protector. I don't know what I would do without you. I would probably still be sleeping in my office. I really need to thank Bailey for forcing me to go to you for that physical."

Meredith replied "I think it's time for another physical Dr Robbins." As she pulled the covers over both their heads and grabbed her girlfriend.


	18. Chapter 18

Arizona texted Callie the next morning. She wanted to set up a time they could get together to talk. She was laying on the couch with Ellis on her chest and Bailey by her feet. Zola and Sofia were still sleeping, they were up half the night giggling and playing.

Meredith walked in as she was getting ready for work. She leaned down and kissed Arizona, Ellis and then Bailey. She asked her girlfriend if she was sure she wanted all the kids today? She could take them to daycare so her girlfriend could have some one on one time with just Sofia. Arizona said it was going to be a pretty day. She was thinking of walking the kids to the park. Meredith laughed and asked if she could handle all 4 of them? Arizona pretended to be insulted. She told her girlfriend that she texted Callie and would let her know when she had a response.

Meredith walked in the hospital and she knew right away it was going to be a long day. She could hear the whispers and she noticed that people were not making eye contact with her. She could only imagine what they were saying today. To make matters worse, Edwards was on her service. She went to the chief "Bailey can you please get me another resident? I'm not sure I can handle working with her today."

Bailey felt bad for her friend "Dr Grey, the only other resident available is Murphy and I don't think you want to deal with her either."

"Ugh, no. At least Edwards hasn't slept with my girlfriend." Meredith said

She did morning rounds and went to eat lunch before her surgery. She checked her phone and there wasn't any messages from her girlfriend. She looked around the cafeteria for a seat and noticed Callie was sitting at a corner table. She thought for a moment and knew she could regret this, but she had never backed down from a fight before and the stakes have never been higher. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she put her tray down, but it was too late to back down now.

Callie looked up as she she heard someone sit down and felt her heart drop when she saw who it was. "Hey Callie, what are you doing here? Meredith asked.

Callie replied "I had to fill out some paperwork for HR." She actually considered leaving but figured Meredith wouldn't cause a scene in a crowded cafeteria. " I know Arizona texted me this morning about getting together and talking but I haven't responded yet."

Meredith studied her friend, she looked defeated. "Come to dinner tonight. We can talk after." She saw the skeptical look on Callie' s face, so Meredith said "Look, we need to be adults about this. There isn't any reason why we can't still be friends. I know you were probably shocked to hear about me and Arizona, but we are together. Is that going to be a problem for you?"

Callie answered her "I don't know, to be honest I am having a hard time thinking about Arizona with anyone."

Meredith sighed "Callie, you left her. You wanted a divorce. You moved on. You fought her for custody and you treated her like crap and she still let you take Sofia. You broke her. I will not sit back and let you do that to her again. Understand?" She paused "The offer still stands for dinner tonight. There are a lot of details with Sofia that needs to be worked out. Text Arizona okay?" She picked up her tray and walked out. She could feel the eyes on her as she walked out. But she was proud of herself. She kept her cool and laid down the law at the same time.

She was in the middle of her last surgery when her phone went off. She asked the scrub nurse to check it for her. Edwards groaned, she did not want any drama. The nurse said "It's a text from Dr Robbins." Meredith shot Edwards a warning look and asked the nurse to continue. "It says, 'We are having a guest for dinner, but you knew that didn't you?' Shall I respond Dr Grey?"

Meredith laughed "Just tell her that I am in surgery and will be home by 6."

Meredith finished her day and drove home. When she walked in, she noticed how clean the house was. Bailey came running up and he had already had a bath and was in his pajamas. He walked his mother into the kitchen that smelled fantastic and he said "I helped Zona. I'm a big helper, ain't I Zona?"

Arizona ruffled his hair and said "Little Man, you are the best helper." She reached out and pulled her girlfriend into her arms for a hug. She kissed her cheek and said "We have had the best day. We went to the park and played soccer. The kids helped me clean up around here and helped with dinner. Baths are done. Laundry is done. It would have been a perfect day if my beautiful girlfriend was here with us."

The girls walked in and said they were finished setting the table when the doorbell interrupted the conversation. Meredith said she would get it as Ellis was pulling on Arizona's pant leg to be picked up. The blonde scooped her up in her arms and the little one nuzzled into the blondes neck.

Meredith and Callie walked into the kitchen and was greeted by everyone except Sofia who instantly started crying. All three adults turned to her to see what was happening, it was so out of character for her.

Arizona stepped over and pulled her into a half hug. Meredith stepped in to take Ellis and Arizona picked up her daughter. She walked into the living room with Callie on her heels and comforted the little girl. She finally stopped crying and her Momma asked what was wrong? Sofia looked down at her hands and said "I haven't had my full week yet, I don't want to go back to New York." Arizona looked over the girls head at Callie and sighed. She pulled her daughter into a tighter hug and told her "Sweetie, your Mommy isn't here to take you back. She just came to eat dinner with us as a family. Okay?" She wiped her tears and said "Come on, let's go eat."

After dinner, the kids were in the living room watching a movie while the adults stayed in the kitchen with baby Ellis. Meredith poured them all a cup of coffee. She asked "So what happened with Sofia? Why did she start crying like that?"

Arizona said "It was just a misunderstanding. She's okay now."

Callie snorted "Go ahead and say what you really think, it's my fault. I'm the reason she's unhappy."

Arizona was getting aggravated "Don't put words in my mouth. I never said that. You always do this." She looked at her girlfriend "Sofia was upset because she thought that Callie was here to take her back to New York." Callie interjected "So you do think this is my fault."

Meredith stepped in and put her hand on her girlfriends arm to calm her and said "Callie no one is placing any blame. No one said this is your fault."

Arizona looked at her ex wife and said "This has been a transition for her, she was happy with you in New York, but I think being back here has made her realize how much she has missed. That's not placing blame on you. Callie, you are a good Mom, otherwise I wouldn't have let you take her to New York."

Meredith said "I don't think any of this matters right now. Callie you are staying here in Seattle right?" Callie nodded so Meredith continued "Okay so now you two just need to figure out arrangements for Sofia."

Arizona said "I went ahead and called her old school this morning. They have an opening. She can start Monday, is that okay with you? We need to sit down and talk to her and let her know that you and her are staying. She shouldn't have to worry about that anymore."

Callie nodded and said " I need to find a place. Hopefully something close by."

Arizona made a decision "Callie, how about you take over my lease? I'm going to be moving in here with Meredith."

Callie could feel the her face flush "Arizona, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Arizona replied "Callie, it just makes sense. Sofia has a room set up there. Is it not big enough? I mean it's not that far from the hospital."

Callie interrupted "No Arizona, I don't mean that. I mean you moving in here."


	19. Chapter 19

Meredith stood up and said "What? What did you just say?"

Arizona stood between the two women and said "Callie, I think you should go."

Callie said "Arizona can we please talk in private?" Arizona shook her head and said "I don't t know what that would accomplish."

Callie ran her hands through her hair in frustration "Arizona, can't you see? This isn't real. Meredith has never been interested in women. You haven't been with anyone since we broke up."

Meredith started to speak, but Arizona wouldn't allow it. She turned to her ex wife and said "Pay close attention, I am not going to repeat myself. I didn't date anyone after we broke up because of what you did to me. You came to me the night before our trial separation was supposed to end and you used me. You told me the very next day that you wanted to be free of me. Apparently I wasn't good enough. Then you get a new girlfriend and you tell everyone she made you happier than you've ever been. I had to sit back and watch and let me tell you, it hurt. But it didn't hurt near as much as you deciding you wanted to take our daughter halfway across the country without any regards to my or her feelings. You let your lawyer call me a slut and a not even a real Mom. I was stupid, even though I won, I let you take her anyway. You had taken away all my confidence, all my self esteem. But this woman" she said pointing to her girlfriend "this woman, she brought me back. She saw me as a person worthy of love. She loves me. I am good enough for her and I love her. You don't get to tell me this isn't real. It is real. We don't need your approval, or permission. This is happening. I am moving in here, we are a family and you need to accept it." She grabbed Ellis' bottle and said "I'm putting her down for the night" and she walked out of the room.

There was silence in the room. Meredith looked to Callie and said "I'll walk you out."

After the baby was asleep, Arizona returned to the kitchen. Meredith had cleaned up the dinner mess and was in the living room on the couch with Sofia's head in her lap and Bailey leaning against her other side. Zola was sitting in the recliner and she scooted over and asked Arizona to sit with her. There was only about 10 minutes left in the movie. After the movie, Arizona asked Bailey and Zola to go brush their teeth. They needed to talk to Sofia for a minute.

Sofia sat up and started tearing up. Meredith pulled her into a hug and said "Hey, what's that for?" Sofia looked at both women and said "I don't want to go back to New York."

Arizona came and sat next to her daughter and said "No Sweetie, you aren't. You and Mommy are moving back to Seattle. I have already called your old school and you will be starting on Monday. Plus, on the days when you are with me, we will be staying here because Meredith asked me to move in here with her. Is that okay with you?"

Sofia jumped up and hugged her Momma, "Yes, yes, yes. I love you so much, and you too Meredith. Can I go tell Zola?"

Meredith pulled her girlfriend into a hug and said "I am so sorry that you had to go through this tonight." She kissed her girlfriend and when it became too heated she pulled away, lets tuck in the kids and I'll tuck you in." As she wiggled her eyebrows.

The next morning, Arizona was in the kitchen cutting up fruit for breakfast. Meredith walked in "You're up early." She kissed her girlfriend. Arizona looked up with tears in her eyes and said "I couldn't sleep." Meredith held Arizona in her arms and the blonde started crying. This lasted for several minutes. Meredith held her girlfriend's face so she could look into her eyes. Arizona broke the silence "Why is she doing this?"

Meredith held her and said "I don't know, but I promise I will take care of this." She kissed her girlfriend.

Several days went by and everything was pretty uneventful. Maggie had actually expressed interest in taking over Arizona's lease. She didn't want to intrude on the love birds. That was going to leave Maggie's room empty. Both Meredith and Arizona talked to Zola about what she wanted. Since Arizona was moving in, it also meant that Sofia was going to be staying at the house more. They did not want Zola to think that her opinion didn't matter. Arizona was insistent that Zola make this decision, she didn't want the little girl to be resentful later on. The little girls and best friends could share Maggie's room as it was bigger or they could move Bailey into Maggie's room and give Sofia Bailey's room. Zola chose to share Maggie's room with Sofia. Zola couldn't wait to tell Sofia. They were going to pick out matching furniture. Meredith loved how Arizona was always thinking about her kids and the way she treated them.

Sofia has started back at school already and Arizona was returning back to work today. As much as she loved her job she could really see herself in the role as a stay at home Mom. She loved spending time with Meredith's kids.

She was paged into an emergency surgery almost as soon as she started her shift. After several hours she was finished and had updated her patient's family when she was paged by the chief. She went to her office and knocked. Bailey invited her in "Arizona, how was your time off?

"Oh Miranda, I enjoyed every minute of it." Arizona said with a smile.

"I wanted to talk to you about a few things. First, how is it going with Callie being back?" she was concerned about her friends and didn't like drama in her hospital.

Arizona said "I love having Sofia back." Avoiding the difficult conversation that she was sure to come. The chief smiled "Let me know if it becomes a problem, okay?" Arizona nodded.

Bailey told Arizona that she had some good news. Dr Richardson has agreed to come to Grey Sloan. Bailey also told her that she tried to get Addison to return but she was very happy where she was. Bailey asked Arizona what she thought about adding two fellow positions. They agreed to wait until Gwen was there before they started interviewing for fellows. Bailey told her friend that she hoped this would ease some of her workload. She also mentioned that she thought that the charges against Alex were going to be dropped and he would be coming back soon.

Arizona couldn't wait to tell her girlfriend the good news.


	20. Chapter 20

Meredith was working in the pit when a trauma came in. A car accident victim, appeared to have internal bleeding and and a broken clavicle. Meredith had them page ortho. The patient went to X-ray and had a CT scan, Meredith was scrubbing in when Callie walked into the scrub room. Callie mumbled "Just Great" when she saw she was going to be in surgery for hours with Meredith.

"Dr Torres." Meredith greeted the other woman. They spent the next three hours in surgery together in silence. When they finished and were scrubbing out. Meredith looked at her old friend and said "We need to talk." Callie looked at Meredith and said "Yes we do." They walked out and found an empty on call room.

Meredith said "Do you want to start or do you want me to?" Callie said "Oh no, I'll begin. What are you doing? I thought you were my friend. The second I leave you jump my wife's bones? And since when are you interested in women?"

"First of all, Arizona is your EX-wife. And you are right, you left. Plus you have a girlfriend." Meredith was saying when Callie interrupted "Had. Had a girlfriend. We broke up."

Meredith shook her head "Unbelievable. Did you think that because you and Blake are no longer together, that you can just come back here and be with Arizona? After all you put her through? She is not some object that you can pull out when it's convenient for you."

Callie replied "Its not like that. Arizona and I have a complicated relationship. You don't understand."

"I understand that you hurt her. I won't let you hurt her more. It has to stop.I love her, it wasn't planned. It just happened. I won't apologize for that. We need to work all this out like adults because there are children involved. But Callie do you honestly think it's fair for you to expect Arizona to drop everything because you have all of a sudden decided that you want to be with her?" Meredith started pacing, she was furious "She made her decision, she's with me. We are a family. The sooner you come to terms with that, the better off we all will be." With that, Meredith walked out and left Callie looking bewildered.

She found her girlfriend in the attendings lounge. Arizona was changing out of scrubs. Meredith came up behind her and put her arms around the blonde and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "Hey you." Arizona said as she turned around to give her girlfriend a proper kiss. Meredith placed her hands on her girlfriend's bare back and Arizona said "I need to finish getting dressed before this gets out of hand." She pulled her shirt over her head. "Are you finished? I am so ready to go home. I talked to Bailey today and I have so much to tell you."

Meredith replied that she had some paperwork to finish and would be about another hour. She told Arizona to go ahead and feed the kids she would be home shortly.

Arizona kissed her girlfriend goodbye and headed down to daycare to pick up the he kids.

Arizona was getting ready to walk out of daycare with the kids when she ran into Callie. "Oh hey, I was going to call you. We need to figure out a visitation schedule"

Callie grabbed the diaper bag off of Arizona's shoulder and walked with her to the car. After they had the kids all buckled in, Sofia kissed her Mommy goodbye. Arizona and Callie stood outside the car to talk, Callie asked "Would it be okay for me to pick her up on Saturday? I'm working with a realtor and she has a few places lined up. As soon as I find a place and get settled we can discuss a schedule."

Arizona replied "Thats fine. You can see her anytime. I would never keep you from seeing her." She turned to open the drivers door and Callie grabbed her wrists to stop her. Arizona looked up into the eyes of her ex wife. "Callie?"

Brown eyes stared into blue ones "Thank you Arizona." She turned and went back into the hospital.

Arizona called for pizza before she left the parking lot so it would be delivered when they got home. She pulled up and got everyone in and settled. She was holding Ellis and helping the girls with their homework while Bailey was coloring. He didn't like feeling left out so this was his homework. The doorbell rang and Arizona went and retrieved the pizza. They were eating and laughing and being silly when Meredith walked in. Zola and Bailey both greeted her with "Hi Mommy." Ellis looked up and said "Me" Everyone became really excited and Sofia looked at Arizona and said "Momma, did you hear that?" Ellis looked at Arizona and said "Ma" Meredith laughed at that and said "Looks like you're Momma and I'm Mommy."

Arizona looked a little worried "Are you okay with that?" Meredith studied her girlfriend and said "Are you kidding? That child already thinks she came out of your vagina."

She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and said "let's get these kids to bed so we can go to bed."

Ellis was down and they tucked in the girls and were saying goodnight to Bailey when he asked "Zona? Sofia has two Moms, are you my mom too?" Arizona's eyes were as big as saucers. She looked and shrugged at Meredith who told Bailey "Is that something you want?" He nodded and Meredith said "Okay then, we can talk about that. But now, you need to go to sleep okay?"

Arizona and Meredith sat in bed discussing the kids and the whole 2 Moms situation. Arizona said she didn't want to replace Derek and Meredith told her "Arizona, you have been a Mother to my kids for months. Unless this is something that you don't want?"

Arizona replied "Oh no no no, I do, I just didn't want to overstep. I would love to be your kids second mom." She kissed her girlfriend and then proceeded to tell her the good news she learned from the chief. Meredith kissed her and said "Let's celebrate."


	21. Chapter 21

Bailey sat up from her seat at the table to address the board. "You all know how successful and popular our hospital has become due to Dr Robbins and her fetal surgery. I have hired Dr Gwen Richardson who is also a fetal surgeon to help Dr Robbins expand our program. Arizona will be head of this department as well as Peds but this should free up some of her time. I also plan to open 2 fellowships. We will be the hospital on the west coast for fetal surgery. Dr Richardson will start next week and her and Arizona will interview the fellows. Any questions?" She looked around the table and no one said anything "Okay good, the next order of business is our residents and their big mouths. I am implementing a no tolerance policy for gossip. It has gotten out of hand and most recently it has affected one of our surgeons in a manner that could have highly affected her and this hospital. Any objections? Okay, well this meeting is adjourned."

An email went out to all the staff warning them of the new no tolerance policy regarding gossip and spreading rumors. Everyone was whispering and wondering what caused the new policy.

Meredith, Arizona and Maggie were eating lunch together in the cafeteria. They were discussing the new policy and were really amused, the number one past time at this hospital was gossip and no one thought any email or policy would change that. Maggie's pager went off leaving the girlfriends alone. Meredith studied her girlfriend's eyes and Arizona started to feel uncomfortable "What are you looking at me like that for?" She asked.

Meredith sighed and said "Well, I was wondering if you had given any thought to what we talked about?" She reached out and held her girlfriend's hand.

Arizona "I'm not sure what you're talking about?" looking confused.

Meredith said "Well, with Dr Richardson starting next week, it is going to free up some of your time. I just didn't know if you were still interested in the whole baby thing? I wanted to bring it back up because I want you to know that I was serious. Arizona, if this is something you want, then I say we make an appointment and let's get this started."

Arizona leaned over reached up and cupped her girlfriend's face in her hand and with tears in her eyes said "Are you sure? I mean it's a lot to take on."

Meredith pulled her girlfriend's hand from her cheek and kissed her palm. "Arizona, we are already raising 4 beautiful kids. Let's make one together."

Arizona says "Okay lets do this." Neither woman noticed that they were being watched . Callie was sitting at a table with Edwards and Owen. She turned to her lunch companions and asked "What do you think they are talking about over there?" Nodding in the direction of her ex wife and her girlfriend. Edwards looks at Callie and says "Are you serious? Do you people not read your email?" She got up and walked away. Callie looked at Owen and shrugged and he just shook his head.

Several days later, they were sitting in an exam room waiting for the doctor to come in. Meredith noticed how pale her girlfriend was and laughed and told her that she was going to have to get over her fear of being a patient because pregnant women went to the doctors all the time. She leaned in and was kissing her girlfriend when the doctor walked in. She informed them that all of Arizona's blood work looked good and she didn't see any reason why Arizona could not get pregnant and carry a child to term. She discussed the options of either artificial insemination or in vitro fertilization. Arizona said they would really like to discuss this in more detail at home and the doctor understood. She went head and put Arizona on hormone pills so her body would be ready whenever they decided.

They left the doctor and went home. They had a couple of hours before they needed to pick up the kids. Arizona kissed her girlfriend and said "Thank you for this. You have made me so happy." Meredith kissed he girlfriend back and drug her to the bedroom, "Now you can make me happy." She said as she looked into those beautiful blue eyes that were turning darker with lust.

As they lay there after making love wrapped in each other's arms, Arizona had her head on Meredith's chest. Meredith asked her "Which method would you prefer to use? Which one did you use last time?"

Arizona said "Um I used IVF, I was um, nervous about... um, no you're just going to laugh at me."

"Arizona, I'm not going to laugh. I promise." Meredith said with sincerity.

"Well, I was nervous about the sperm." Looking down and blushing Arizona was embarrassed.

Meredith sat up a little and looked into blue eyes and said "Really? I mean there isn't anything to be nervous about."

"Well I've never been around it, it kinda creeps me out." Arizona said.

"Oh my God, how did I not know this about you? You've never been around it? You've never been with a man?" Meredith was intrigued.

Arizona had this appalled look on her face, "No never." Meredith laughed and said "You know, if you choose artificial insemination, that is something we can do together. Here. In. Our. Bed." With a kiss in between each word.

Arizona placed her forehead and against her girlfriend's and said "I like the idea of us doing it together."


	22. Chapter 22

Dr Richardson had been at the hospital for several weeks now and Arizona could not have been happier with her new colleague. Arizona and Gwen were in the cafeteria when Meredith came up and joined them. Meredith said "Gwen, how are you liking Seattle?"

Gwen smiled and said it was a lot different from New York. Meredith was curious and asked "Did you work with Dr Torres in New York?" Arizona whispered "Meredith behave." She turned to Gwen "You don't have to answer that."

Gwen looked confused. Arizona told her "My girlfriend is trying to pump information from you about my ex wife." Gwen laughed and said "You two are cute. How long have you been together?"

Meredith gave a brief history of their relationship, unfortunately her pager went off. "You should come to dinner one night, it's a long story." She kissed her girlfriend and told her she would text her later.

Arizona turned to her new colleague and friend and said "I'm sorry about that. Meredith and Callie haven't been on good terms since Callie found out about our relationship."

Gwen said "Wow Arizona, that must be very hard for you."

Arizona replied "Well Meredith is just being overprotective so I can't fault her for taking care of me. Callie and I had a long history of hurting each other but in the end it became very ugly and very public with the custody fight over our daughter. Since Callie returned from New York, I have been trying to find a balance so we can co-parent together."

Gwen said "I understand how hard it is working with your ex. That's one of the reasons why I agreed to come here."

Arizona said "I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?"

Gwen laughed and said "You can introduce me to Dr Riggs. He is hot."

Meredith and Arizona had spent the past weeks looking at donors. They decided that each would pick their top 3 and they would decide from there. They were sitting up in bed and each handed the other their picks. They immediately started laughing. They both had the same number one pick. Meredith said "Well, that was easy. I can call tomorrow and order it. So when do you think you will be ovulating?"

Arizona said "Well, you know I am pretty regular. With the testing kit and my calculations, I would think possibly Friday. Callie will have Sofia, do you think Maggie could handle the other 3? We could make a night of it?" She bent down and began kissing her girlfriend's neck. Meredith replied "I'm going to make that happen."

Later when Meredith was trying to catch her breath, Arizona was lightly rubbing her hand up and down her girlfriend's bare back. "Meredith... I have something to ask and I totally understand if you say no, so please don't feel obligated just because I am asking because it completely reasonable for you to say no..."

Meredith placed her hand over Arizona's mouth. "Ask."

"Okay, well my Dad is going on a fishing trip with some of his old military buddies and my Mom wants to visit. But I can totally tell her no and she can go visit her sister instead." Arizona rambled on.

Meredith said "Why would you do that? Sofia would love to see her. My kids have never had Grandparents. It could be a good thing. I would like to get to know her better, unless you don't want her to meet me?"

"No, that's not it all. She's just kinda pushy, she'll come in here and take over the kitchen and reorganize the whole house." Arizona was interrupted again by her girlfriend "I'm sold. We may have to put an apartment over the garage." She said with a twinkle in her eye. "Arizona, invite your Mom to visit."


	23. Chapter 23

It was finally Friday and Arizona was called into a late surgery. Maggie had picked up Zola, Bailey and Ellis and Callie would be here any minute to pick up Sofia. Arizona rushed home and was in the shower hoping to be finished before Callie showed up.

Meredith hadn't had any alone time with Callie since their run in and Arizona didn't want it to happen tonight. She didn't want anything to ruin their night. She had just finished up when she heard the doorbell. She threw on her robe and grabbed her crutches and was rushing down the steps when her crutch slipped and she fell. Fortunately it was only 2 steps. Sofia and Meredith rushed in to help as Callie lingered back and was frozen in place as Arizona's robe had fallen open as Callie saw parts of ex wife she hadn't seen in years. Sofia reached out and closed her Momma's robe and asked "Momma are you okay?" As Meredith helped her girlfriend to her feet. "Are you hurt?"

Arizona could see the worry in her daughters eyes and assured her that she was fine. Callie had shaken herself out of her stupor and looked at Arizona with concern "is anything broken?" She stepped closer to Arizona and Meredith said "I think she's good." Callie looked up and took the hint and asked Sofia if she was ready. Sofia looked at her Momma and walked up and hugged her and said "Maybe I should stay? Meredith might need my help taking care of you?"

Arizona hugged her daughter and said "Baby girl, I am so proud of you and how you always want to help. But I am okay, so you go with your Mommy and have fun. Okay?"

The little girl nodded and went to hold her Mommy's hand. She turned to Meredith and said " Mer, will you call me if you or my Momma needs me?" Meredith nodded and kissed the little one on to of her head.

Arizona looked at her ex wife and said "Hey, Callie? My mom is coming in town next week and she said she'd like to take you to lunch one day, If that's okay?" Callie agreed and told the blonde to just have her mother text or call her to set something up.

Once they had left, Meredith said "Okay, should we get you checked out?"

Arizona replied "No, I really am fine." Meredith said "Well it's a good thing because Callie was already checking you out."

Arizona looked horrified " I am so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."

Meredith said "Its not your fault, besides I think it's funny. She's not going to get that image out of her head anytime soon, and I have that image anytime I want." As she kissed her girlfriend. "Now, if you are sure you are okay, let's go make a baby." As she stared into blue eyes.

The next day Arizona was walking into the attendings lounge when Gwen asked "Why are you limping?"

Arizona shook her head and said "Its nothing"

Gwen looks skeptical "Nothing doesn't cause a limp. What happened?"

Arizona said "Well first of all, you probably didn't know about this." As she pulled her pant leg up to her shin to show her prosthetic. "I slipped on the stairs last night and bruised my limb. But I'm okay, I'm just going to prop it up for a bit."

Gwen looked shocked "Oh Arizona I am so sorry for prying."

Arizona replied "Don't be, you were just being concerned. I should have told you already but honestly as much as everyone talks around here, I was sure someone would have told you. I was in a plane crash. Well actually there were several of us. Me, Meredith and her husband Derek, Meredith's sister Lexie Grey, Christina Yang, and Sofia's father Mark Sloan. Mark and Lexie didn't survive, we all were injured, were were in the woods for four days. I lost my leg." She shrugged.

Gwen said "Okay so Grey Sloan memorial, I always wondered if there was a connection with Meredith. Wow, no wonder you and Meredith have such an unbreakable bond."

"I've never thought about it like that before. I always have thought of the plane crash as the beginning of the end to mine and Callie's marriage." Arizona said.

"Well, Arizona a traumatic event like that can cause all kinds of issues, even for the most solid relationships. You can't place all the blame on yourself because a relationship consists of more than one person." Gwen placed a supportive hand on Arizona's shoulder causing the blonde to smile "Thank you." She said.

Arizona was standing at gate at the airport waiting for her Mother to get off the plane. She finally saw the older blonde and rushed to hug her. She held her Mom for a long time, trying to control her emotions. She was so happy to see her Mom, it had been a while. She was also nervous how her Mom and Meredith would get along, and how would Sofia feel sharing her Grandma. "Arizona, look at you. You've lost weight. You need to start taking care of yourself." Arizona just smiled. She had missed her Mom.

As they gathered her Mom's luggage and made their way to the car, Arizona begged her Mom to be on her best behavior. Barbara feigned shock.

Arizona said "Mom, please? I love her."

Barbara held her daughters hand and said "If you love her, I'm sure I will too."

On the drive home, Arizona tried to fill her Mom in on everything about the kids and her girlfriend. She wasn't worried about her Mom accepting all the kids because deep down she knew her Mom was born to be a Grandma. She was concerned a little bit about her girlfriend because Meredith's own mother was the total opposite of her own. When they pulled up to the house, Sofia, Zola and Bailey were standing on the porch waiting. As soon as Barbara got out of the car, Sofia squealed "Grandma" and ran up and hugged her. Zola and Bailey hung back hesitantly.

Barbara walked up to the two and bent down and said " You must be Zola and Bailey. I am so glad to meet you."

Bailey looked at her and said "We never had a Grandma before." As he was kicking at the ground.

Barbara pulled them both into a hug "Well you do now." Arizona could see the smiles grow on the little ones faces. She opened the trunk to get the luggage and Bailey came running up "I'll help you Zona, I'm the man of the house." Arizona smiled and handed him the smallest suitcase to carry in.

They walked in the house to hear Ellis crying and Meredith trying to calm her down. Arizona walked right over and Ellis said "Ma" as soon as Arizona held her arms out to the little one she reached and nuzzled her neck "Ma" she said again as she instantly stopped crying.

Meredith shook her head and leaned in to whisper to Ellis. "You came out of my vagina, not hers." The baby just laughed.

Barbara watched the whole interaction and her heart swelled with pride. She loved seeing her daughter interact with her loved ones.

Arizona introduced her girlfriend to her mother and Barbara grabbed Meredith and pulled her into a hug. Barbara told Meredith " Either call me Mom or Barbara. Now Arizona don't hog that baby. Hand her over."

Meredith said "She doesn't take too well to strangers."

Barbara held out her arms out Ellis went straight to her and smiled and babbled.

Meredith turned to her girlfriend and said "I see where you get it from."

The kids gave Barbara a tour of the house and Bailey said "You get to sleep in my room. I cleaned it and everything. I'm gonna stay with Ellis." He told her "Make sure you shut your door at night or you will hear Mommy and Zona doing kissy face."

Barbara looked over at her daughter and her girlfriend who were both blushing and told Bailey "thank you for the advice but I'm sure they won't be loud while I'm here."

Arizona whispered in her girlfriend's ear, "remember, you asked for this."


	24. Chapter 24

After dinner, the kids spent the next hour entertaining Barbara. Meredith stepped in and said "Its bath time, who's' first?"

Bailey asked "Can Grandma help?" Barbara smiled and said "I would love to." She held Bailey's hand and went to help the little one.

After baths were finished and there was a homework check, it was then story time. Barbara volunteered to read to the three of them. Arizona put Ellis down for the night and went to change. She took off her prosthetic and put on some comfortable clothes and went to join her girlfriend. She sat on the couch and Meredith immediately grabbed her leg and started massaging it. This was part of their nightly routine. It usually led to something more intimate. They talked quietly about their day when they noticed Barbara in the doorway. Meredith stood up and invited the older woman to sit. Meredith poured her a glass of wine and handed it to Barbara. They talked for several moments when Barbara noticed that Arizona was not drinking. She decided she wouldn't mention it now but she wouldn't forget it either.

Arizona told her Mom that Callie was okay with meeting up for lunch sometime this week. Arizona then excused herself to go to bed, she had an early start tomorrow but Meredith had the day off.

After Arizona was out of earshot, Barbara asked Meredith "How does Callie feel about your relationship with Arizona?"

Meredith replied "I don't think she cares for it. She left her girlfriend in New York to come back to Seattle. She was wrongly under the impression that Arizona was seriously ill and was coming back to take care of her."

Barbara raised her eyebrows questioningly and Meredith having had several glasses of wine was more than willing to let the older woman in on what had been going in their lives. "When Callie left with Sofia, it nearly broke Arizona, she lost weight and spent all her time working, she was so run down and sad. It broke my heart. The chief ordered her to have a physical and a Mammogram revealed a lump. It came back benign but the gossip said otherwise and made its way to Callie. She left her girlfriend and came back here to be with Arizona. She didn't know that we were together. She didn't like it either. She has already put Arizona through so much and I won't let Callie hurt Arizona or Sofia again. I love them, they are my family"

Barbara smiled and squeezed Meredith's hand. "From what I have seen, you all are a family. I am so happy for Arizona, when she was younger, she always talked about a big family. After we lost Tim, she lost all interest in becoming a mother. Callie brought that back but they had so many challenges and Arizona lost so much of herself. I see her old self coming back. Her Father and I have both noticed it these past months. I think you and the kids have brought her back."

Meredith thought for a moment and decided that was going to confide in the older woman. "Please don't tell Arizona I told you this, but we're trying to have a baby."

Barbara hugged Meredith and "Well that explains why Arizona wasn't drinking. Let me ask you though, don't you think you should marry my daughter before you knock her up?"

The next couple of days were filled with activities and walks to the park. Barbara would not allow Bailey and Ellis to go to daycare on the days when Meredith and Arizona had to work. She would pick up Zola and Sofia from school. She spent those days getting to know Bailey. Ellis took to Barbara like she did Arizona. She learned a lot because little Bailey loved to talk. He informed the older woman about how his Mommy smiles more now that Zona is around. He told Barbara that he still wasn't sure if he had 2 Mommies like Sofia, but he wanted Zona to be his Momma too.

Arizona and her mother took an afternoon for shopping and lunch. Barbara mainly made purchases for the kids. She was thrilled with getting to know all the kids. She told her daughter how much she liked Meredith. "I think you two are good for each other, don't get me wrong, I love Callie like a daughter and always will since she is Sofia's mother, but the love that the two of you had was conditional. Even though I've only been here for a few days, I can see the difference with the relationship that you have with Meredith and her children."

Arizona smiled "Meredith let's me be me. She supports me, she listens to me. I have never felt this connected to a person before. The thing is? I know she feels the same way. I feel secure and safe and I'm not questioning our relationship. It's just natural, and I love her kids, and you should know," she paused because she was nervous "we are trying to have another."

Barbara hugged her daughter. "Honey, I am so happy for you. Your Father will be thrilled. You know, with 4 kids already, you both may need help. I'm going to have to talk to your Father about moving."

Arizona said "Mom, you can't just decide to move, you have to talk to Dad first."

Barbara smirked and informed her daughter "I have moved for your Father 17 times over the years. If I want to move closer to my daughter and her family, we will move."

The next day Callie came and picked Barbara up for dinner, her work schedule this week didn't cooperate with a lunch so they were having dinner instead. Barbara hugged her former daughter in law. "It's so good to see you Callie." Callie smiled at the older woman. They arrived at the restaurant and were seated right away. Callie told Barbara "This is a little awkward for me."

Barbara scolded her and said "Callie, just because you Arizona are not together does not mean that we can't have a relationship. You are Sofia's mother. So you are always going to be a part of my life. You are my daughter too. Okay?"

Callie replied "Thank you Barbara, it means a lot to me considering that my own Mother still won't speak to me."

Barbara said "That's a shame, she doesn't realize how much she has missed out on. How have you been? What happened to New York? Arizona thought you were happy."

Callie teared up "I uh, needed to come back to take care of Arizona and Penny didn't care for that. Turns out Arizona doesn't need me."

"Callie, its none of my business but that seems like a very week argument." She stared into brown eyes like a mother trying to get the truth out of a guilty child.

Callie finally caved "Okay, I shouldn't have ever left to go to New York. When I heard the rumors that Arizona was sick, I decided that she shouldn't be alone."

Barbara sighed "Callie, I'm not pretending to know what went on in your and Arizona's relationship. I have only heard her side, but Arizona has never lied to me. I know mistakes were made by both of you, but you left her. You wanted to be free. Arizona was so broken, she would have done anything to make you happy, and she did. She let you take Sofia. She gave you all she had. You had moved on. It hurt her so bad. I didn't think that Arizona would ever get over that. But she finally has. Meredith and her kids have brought the old Arizona back. She is finally happy again. Please don't take that happiness away."

Callie sat with tears running down her face. "I never thought she would move on."

Barbara said " Look, you have a choice here. You can accept that Arizona and Meredith are together and be a part of their lives. Or you can just be a co-parent to Sofia. I really hope you make the right decision. Callie, she watched you move on and she let you. Please give her the same courtesy." Callie nodded and the older woman hugged her.

Barbara returned home the next day, she had a hard time saying goodbye to all the little ones. She told them all, I'll be back soon and I will bring the Colonel with me. She hugged Meredith and told her to take care of her daughter and when she hugged Arizona she whispered in her ear to keep her posted on the baby news.


	25. Chapter 25

Arizona, Gwen and Bailey were in a conference room with a table full of files. They were looking at potential prospects for a fellowship. They were originally going to hire two fellows but decided to stagger the hire so they would hire one now and another in 6 months time. This way the new fellow had the attention of both attendings and could learn more. Arizona's fellowship was a little unconventional and she learned a lot by doing and studying on her own. They wanted to do this right. There were only 3 or 4 files left when Bailey pulled the next one out of the pile. "I want you both to know that I will exclude myself on the vote and if you two feel more comfortable, I will ask Richard to step in and take my place" she handed the file to Arizona "Oh, it's Ben Warren." She thought for a moment and told Bailey "I trust you to remain impartial, besides there are three of us, so the vote wouldn't be a tie." Arizona looked to Gwen who nodded in agreement. Bailey's pager went off and she had to excuse herself from the vote anyway.

Gwen asked Arizona "Well, what do you think of Warren?"

Arizona replied "Oh he's got great potential, and I know he is good with the Mothers. He has a calming quality to him. I love that once we invest all our time in him, he wouldn't just up and leave to go to another hospital. I am concerned about how big his hands are. We are dealing with such tiny humans as it is, sometimes my hands are too big."

Gwen said "All that is true, but he can't help how big his hands are. I think that maybe we could work on making some of our tools smaller, that would benefit all of us. How about we continue this discussion over food? I skipped breakfast and I'd really like to eat before I get paged."

Arizona laughed and they both headed out of the conference room. They got almost to the elevator when Arizona grabbed Gwen on the arm. Gwen turned to see a very pale Arizona "What's happening? Are you okay?"

They stood with Gwen supporting Arizona for several seconds and the color began to return to the blonde. "I'm fine, I just got a little dizzy, but I'm okay."

Instead of going to the elevator Gwen turned them around and headed back to the conference room. As they passed the nurses station she asked a nurse to page

Dr Grey to the conference room. Arizona started to protest but Gwen was not having it, she threatened to page the chief as well just to shut the blonde up.

Meredith showed up a little out of breath "What's going on?" Looking back and forth between the two women.

Gwen said "Are you going to tell her or am I?"

Arizona roller her eyes "Its nothing, I got a little dizzy." Meredith bent down and looked her girlfriend in the eyes and said "We should take a test." She turned and asked Gwen if she would go down to the supply closet by the clinic and get them a pregnancy test?

Gwen smiled really big and hugged both women and said "Don't move, I'll be right back."

When she returned she saw both women wrapped in each other's arms. They were whispering and she didn't want to intrude so she knocked really loud on the doorframe before she entered.

Arizona looked at both women and said "This is ridiculous, I'm not even late yet. A test is not going to show anything."

Meredith said "Arizona." In a stern manner and the blonde grumbled and said "Fine!" As she took the test from Gwen and headed to the restroom. Meredith knew her girlfriend was just nervous. She also knew that if this test came out positive that Arizona would be tense for the next 8 weeks.

Gwen asked Meredith "Do you want me to leave?" She didn't want to intrude on this moment.

Meredith said "Oh no, because if she comes out of there with a positive test, you are going to have to perform a full work up." Gwen chuckled at the overprotectiveness of Meredith and how she was so concerned about her girlfriend.

The door opened and Arizona came out and just stood there. Meredith stepped closer to her girlfriend and was looking into blue eyes when The waterworks opened and Meredith wrapped her arms around Arizona and let her cry. She casually looked over her shoulder and said "Dr Richardson, can you find us an exam room? I think you need to do a work up." She smiled at the other physician.

A few days later Arizona was standing by the surgical board talking to Richard when Gwen walked up. Arizona turned to her colleague and said "Gwen, I was talking to Richard and he has connections at the university with the engineering department and he may know someone who can help us with our ideas."

Gwen smiled at Richard and said "That's wonderful news."

Arizona said "Maggie is coming to dinner tomorrow night. You two should join us. Richard the kids haven't seen you in a while and Gwen this will give you a chance to meet the family." She told them a time and went to find her girlfriend so she wouldn't be surprised with the extra guests.

The next night Meredith and Arizona were both in the kitchen preparing dinner. Zola and Sofia were in the living room playing with Ellis and Bailey was in the kitchen helping.

Maggie and Gwen came in together. Maggie informed her sister that Richard was called in for a long term patient and probably wouldn't make it. Meredith poured the ladies some wine and they talked and chatted until dinner was ready. Everyone ate their fill and Meredith went to get the dessert out of he kitchen. Arizona stood to help and as they were passing out the plates with the salted caramel brownies she was adding ice cream on top.

Bailey looked at the blonde and said "Zona? Is your ouchie all better?"

Arizona looked puzzled. "What ouchie are you talking about baby?" She honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

Bailey said "This morning I looked in your bedroom and I saw Mommy kissing your mmhmh.." Meredith hand covered the little boys mouth just in time and she told her girlfriend who had turned 50 shades of red "We need a lock on our door."

Gwen and Maggie were tickled and could not stop laughing. Gwen said "Oh this is priceless. Tell us Arizona, how is your ouchie?"

Arizona scrunched her face up and stuck her tongue out at the laughing ladies. Her cell phone started ringing and she said "Saved by the bell" and excused herself to take the call.

Meredith and the other ladies continued to laugh and talk while eating their dessert when they noticed Arizona had returned. Meredith asked "Who was on the phone?" She saw the look on Arizona's face and panic set in. "Arizona? Is everything okay?" She stood and faced her girlfriend who said "That was my contact from the clinic in Malawi."


	26. Chapter 26

Meredith looked confused "Arizona, what did they want?"

Arizona shook her head "We should get the kids down for the night first." As she asked the kids to go get ready for bed.

Maggie said "Do you need us to leave?" She looked back and forth between Meredith and Arizona and finally Arizona spoke up and said "No, please stay. I may need your help."

Maggie and Gwen started cleaning up the dinner mess while Arizona and Meredith were busy with the kids. Once they were all down for the night, Arizona and Meredith joined Maggie and Gwen in the living room, Maggie poured the wine and Arizona declined. She started by giving Maggie and Gwen the whole history of the Carter Madison grant and her short stay in Africa. She explained how after she returned from Africa that Alex had started the program to bring the kids to Seattle for their surgeries.

Meredith interrupted and explained that was how they had adopted Zola. She turned to her girlfriend and asked again "Arizona, what did they want? You can't go to Africa. Not that I am saying you can't go but it's not advisable in your condition and what about Sofia?"

"Meredith, they didn't want me, they wanted to find you." Arizona held her girlfriend's hand. "There was an attack on a nearby village. Almost everyone was killed. Zola's parents, her biological parents were killed."

"Arizona, I still don't understand what's going on." Meredith looked confused "Why were they trying to find me?"

"Meredith" Arizona paused and looked to the other women for support "Zola has a biological brother. He's almost 3. He survived the attack. The people at the clinic remembered that you and Derek adopted Zola. They were hoping you would be open to adopting her brother too."

Meredith looked at all the women in the room. It felt like all the air left the room. She started breathing harder. "What are we going to do? Arizona, you're pregnant." Meredith said.

Arizona replied "I know." Looking confused.

The blonde looked at her lover and could see the conflict in her eyes. "Well, it looks like Bailey is about to have a brother." She pulled her girlfriend into her arms and held her.

"Arizona...that's 6 kids. 6. How did I go from 3 to 6?"

Maggie and Gwen have watched this whole thing unfold and Maggie said "Oh my God, you're pregnant?" She hugged Arizona and congratulated them both.

Arizona thanked Maggie and told them that her contact from Malawi is emailing her contact information on a social worker that could handle the adoption. He stated that they really needed to make a decision soon, he feared that the little boy would be sold to the next village if they didn't take him.

Meredith stood and said " I'm not sure I can handle this. I need some air." As she walked out the door.

Arizona fell to her knees in tears. This was not the reaction Arizona had expected from her girlfriend. She expected her to be shocked but this seemed like something else. The blonde knew that they had to get that little boy out of Africa and she knew that the thought of 6 kids was overwhelming to Meredith. She only knew one solution to that and as much as it broke her heart she knew she couldn't take away this chance for Zola to be with her brother.

She asked Maggie if she would stay with the kids until Meredith returned. She asked Gwen if she could stay with her tonight. Arizona packed a bag and told Maggie that she would see if Callie would pick up Sofia in the morning, if not she would make other arrangements for the little girl. Maggie said to Arizona "You don't have to do this. She will come around."

Arizona replied through tears "I can't be responsible for that little boy not being adopted. She can handle 4 kids, she has these past months, there is no reason she needs to handle 6. I, uh, never wanted to be a burden."

Meredith returned about an hour after Gwen and Arizona had left. Maggie was waiting for her and let her have it. "What were you thinking? How could you do this to her?"

Meredith replied "What are you talking about? I needed air. I needed time to process. Where is she? Did she go to bed already?"

Maggie shook her head "No Meredith, she left. She texted Callie to pick up Sofia in the morning and she packed a bag and went home with Gwen. She wasn't going to be responsible for that little boy not being adopted. She said you could handle 4 and she never meant to burden you with 6."

Meredith teared up "Oh my God, she must hate me. I'm the one who talked her into trying for another baby and now who knows what she must be thinking? I need to talk to her." She picked up her cell and called the blonde, it went straight to voice mail. She left a message asking Arizona to call her. She couldn't believe her stupidity. She acted irrationally and impulsively and now she hurt her girlfriend and possibly ruined the best thing that has happened to her in a long time. She called her girlfriend back and left another message apologizing and asking for a return call.

Callie arrived early and Meredith had packed Sofia's bag for the weekend. She kissed the little one and told her that her Momma would call her. Callie asked Meredith "Where's Arizona?" Meredith lied and told her she had been paged to the hospital.

Meredith tried calling Arizona again and it went straight to voicemail again. She called the hospital to see if Arizona was there but no one had seen her. She called Gwen who finally answered after the third call. "Meredith, she doesn't want to talk to you right now, she's hurting ."

Meredith told Gwen "I know I hurt her, I have to talk to her, please make her talk to me. This is all a misunderstanding. I have to make this right. Please Gwen."

Gwen told Meredith that she would see what could do. Gwen had spoken to Maggie and had already heard how Meredith reacted when she returned home last night. She thought there was a lack of communication on both parts, not to mention both ladies were stubborn as hell.

Arizona managed to avoid Meredith all weekend. She was having a rough time with all this and to make matters worse she was experiencing morning sickness. She contacted the chief because there was no way she would be able to sit through a whole board meeting, instead she spent that time in her office reviewing her charts for the day.

Meredith on the other hand showed up early. She needed to talk to Arizona and was hoping to do it first thing. Meredith had tried all weekend to contact the blonde but without any luck. Everyone was there except Arizona when Bailey walked in saying "Dr Robbins will not be attending the meeting, we should get started."

This was the longest 90 minutes of Meredith's life. When the meeting was over, she tried to get to Bailey to find out about Arizona when Callie stopped her. "Meredith, what's wrong with Arizona? She wasn't at your place when I picked up Sofia the other morning and now she doesn't show for a board meeting?"

Meredith sighed "Callie not now okay?" And she walked away. She went straight to Arizona's office. As luck would have it, the blonde was coming out of her office. Meredith grabbed her arm and pushed her back inside.

"Meredith, I have a surgery." Arizona said.

"Too bad. You don't get to just walk out and leave me without talking. We are not leaving this room until you hear me out." Meredith crossed her arms and leaned against the door. "I left the other night because I needed to process. I should have explained that better at the time. But you don't get to jump to conclusions and then ignore all my calls. Yes I was freaking out. But I never meant for you to think that I did not want you or our baby or Sofia." Meredith started crying "Arizona, I love you, I need you." She stepped forward and placed her hand on Arizona's stomach. "This is our baby. When we decided to try, we said it's just one more. We can handle 5, now we know about this little boy that needs us, it's just one more. That makes 6. I know I panicked the other night but that wasn't just about the numbers. It was about going through the whole adoption process again. If you remember last time, Derek and I had problems with it...Arizona, please come home."

The blonde looked into her girlfriend's eyes and pulled her into her arms "I'm so sorry."

Meredith put her hands on both sides of Arizona's face and pulled her in for a slow tender kiss. She leaned her forehead against the blondes and said "I can't live without you. Please don't make me." Arizona kissed her "I missed you." She said as her pager went off "I have a surgery."

Meredith let go of her girlfriend and said "We're good?" Arizona smiled and said "We're good."


	27. Chapter 27

They were late getting the kids down because Ellis was clinging to Arizona. This was a direct result of the baby not seeing the blonde in two days. Once she was finally down for the night, Arizona and Meredith both made their way to their bedroom. They were quiet. There were a lot of unresolved issues.

Meredith decided to speak "Arizona, I think we need to talk." She undressed and put on a night shirt and crawled into bed. Arizona was unsure of what to do so Meredith patted the side of the bed, so the blonde changed into her night clothes and sat on the bed to remove her prosthetic. She crawled under the blankets and turned to look at Meredith.

Meredith could see the uncertainty in the blondes eyes. "Arizona, I know what you were doing, but I want you to know you don't have to do that anymore. You thought I was going to choose between you and our baby and this little boy. By you leaving, you thought you would eliminate my need to make a decision. That is not how our relationship works. I told you before that you don't have to sacrifice your happiness. I would never expect that from you. I know that is how your relationship was with Callie because that's why you gave up Sofia."

Arizona looked down at her hands and the tears started falling. Meredith reached over and wiped them away. She used her finger to raise her girlfriend's head. They locked eyes and Meredith continued. "I'm sorry, I don't think I have done enough to convince you that you deserve more than that. We can't let what happened the other night happen again. We are a partnership. We should talk about things. Please don't ever leave me again. I need you" This time Arizona was wiping away her girlfriend's tears. She leaned in for a kiss. It was tender and it was slow and sweet. They wrapped their arms around each other and held each other tight. They slept like that the whole night.

Bailey was sitting at the foot of the bed when they woke up. Arizona smiled at the little boy and held out her arms. He crawled up the middle of the two women. "I'm glad you're back Zona. I missed you."

Arizona bent down and kissed the top of his head and said "I'm back buddy, and I'm not going anywhere ever again."

He looked at her and said "Does that mean you're my Momma?"

Arizona looked at Meredith who just smiled and shrugged. Arizona turned to Bailey "Do you want me to be?" He looked at both women and nodded and "Okay well that's settled then."

Bailey jumped from the bed and said "I'm gonna tell Zola we have a Momma now."

Meredith laughed and pulled her girlfriend into a kiss. "Good morning Momma" she laughed again said "Maybe we should make it official?"

Arizona pulled back and said "What do you mean?"

"We should make it official. Your Mom is going to send the Colonel after me. She told me I should marry you before I knocked you up."

Arizona was in shock "Wait. You talked to my Mom about me?"

Meredith said "Yes, I told her that I loved you and that you and Sofia are my family. Is that bad? Should I have not said anything?"

"No, I'm just shocked. You really want to make it official?"

Meredith said "Of course. I love you, I plan on growing old with you. Why not do it as an old married couple? I suck at this. I don't even have a ring."

"No, no this is perfect. Yes we should make it official." I would love to kiss you right now, but this baby does not like mornings." Arizona grabbed her crutches and made her way to the bathroom just in time. As she sat on the floor emptying her stomach,Meredith grabbed a wet cloth and was wiping her forehead.

"I'm sorry the baby is making you feel bad." Meredith said as she wiped down her girlfriend's face.

Arizona looked up with a twinkle in her eye and said "I'm not, As long as I'm having symptoms, it means everything is okay."

They were in the kitchen later going through their morning routine getting the kids fed and ready for the day. Arizona was taking the kids this morning as Meredith had a later start. Sofia would be back this evening. Meredith told Arizona that she had contacted the social worker and was expecting to hear something today. They kissed goodbye as Arizona loaded the kids up in the car. She dropped Zola off at school and headed to the hospital. She walked Bailey and Ellis into daycare and headed to the attendings lounge. She had just finished changing when she felt a rush of nausea hit her. She made it into the restroom just in time. After a moment she came out of the restroom to grab her toothbrush. She had an audience of April and Callie. "Hey" she said to them both.

April asked "Are you okay? We kinda heard that in there."

Arizona replied "I'm fine, just ate something that didn't agree with me." She waved as she walked back to brush her teeth. She hoped that her answer appeased the two women. She didn't think it would be an issue with April. Their relationship had been strained since she told Jackson about April's pregnancy. They talked some but it wasn't the same as before. She was worried about convincing Callie, she had never been able to hide anything from Callie. She finished brushing her teeth and was thinking she probably needed some ginger ale or something to calm her stomach. She walked back out to return her toothbrush and toothpaste to her locker and Callie was waiting for her. Callie was studying her and said "What's going on?"

Arizona gulped and said "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Callie said "Well, you text me to pick up Sofia a day earlier than we initially talked about and now you're getting sick in the bathroom. Are you sure you don't have Cancer?"

"No Callie, I don't have Cancer. I was called in and thought you would enjoy the extra time with Sofia. And I already told you, it was something I ate that didn't agree with me." She hoped she sounded convincing. It was easy to do since Callie was still hung up on her being sick. She tried deflecting "How was Sofia? The others really miss her when she's gone."

Which was apparently the wrong thing to say, because Callie exploded "Rub it in Arizona, rub it in. We already know she would rather be with you instead of me and my place is boring and there is no one to play with."

Thankfully at that moment the chief walked into the room. "What is going on in here? Torres I could hear you out in the hall."

Arizona said "Miranda, it's nothing. We're fine."

Bailey looked at the blonde and said "You're too nice, and I'm not stupid." She turned to Callie and said "You were told to behave yourself. This is not going to be tolerated in my hospital. Understand?" Callie nodded and walked out of the room.

Bailey looked at Arizona and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yes Miranda, I'm fine. I uh, well, it's just going to get a lot worse before it gets better." Arizona sighed as she walked out of the room.


	28. Chapter 28

Arizona was in her office with her head on the desk when Meredith walked in. She shut the door and walked over to her girlfriend and pulled her into her arms. "Hey baby, what's wrong?" She looked into blue eyes and they immediately filled and overflowed. "Arizona, what happened? Are you okay?"

Arizona replied "It's Callie."

Meredith stood up "What did she do? I warned her that she is not going to hurt you again." She started pacing and Arizona reached for her hand and explained what had happened. Meredith held her girlfriend's face in her hands. "Baby, you are pregnant. You don't need added stress. She does not get to blame you because your daughter would rather spend time with you. Now, I am going to find Dr Torres and straighten her out. I will be back when I am finished and I'm going to take my beautiful girl home. Okay?"

"Meredith, let's just go home. I'm hormonal and I don't want to deal with her anymore today." Arizona pleaded.

Meredith agreed and they walked into the attendings lounge together. As luck would have it, Callie was in there too. Arizona hesitated at the door and sighed. She walked in and went to her locker, she wasn't even going to acknowledge her ex until Callie said "You know, you don't have to act like it's some big sacrifice to be in the same room as me."

Meredith started to speak when Arizona shook her head "No, Meredith. I got this." She turned to Callie and said "Look, I have tried to be cordial and nice but you make it real hard sometimes. It is not my fault that Sofia wants to spend time with me. She was gone for a long time and she missed me. She enjoys spending time with us. She enjoys being a sister to Meredith's kids."

Callie interrupted "You're playing house. It's not real Arizona, it won't last and then you and Sofia are going to be hurt."

Meredith said "You are unbelievable! How dare you say that."

Arizona stepped in between the two and said "Callie, you're wrong. Meredith and I are in love. This isn't something that will pass or fade away with time. We are committed to each other. Not that it's any of your business, but we are getting married. We are having a baby. So you can either be happy for us and be our friend or we can just be co-parents. For Sofia's sake I hope you choose wisely. Because you've put her through enough."

She stepped back and Callie came forward "Arizona, you're pregnant? I can't believe this. You didn't want this."

Arizona exploded "Callie that is not true. I tried to talk to you back then, but you never would let me talk. You shut me down every time. I'm sorry this hurts you. But I gave you your freedom. That's what you wanted. You didn't want me. Please for Sofia's sake, you need to stop this. You need to accept that Meredith and I are together. Can you do this? Can you do it for your daughter?" Arizona was crying and pleading with her Ex wife.

Meredith came and put her arms around her girlfriend. They grabbed their stuff and left without changing. When they got to the door, they noticed they had an audience. Maggie and Gwen were standing there with their mouths open. There were also some nurses and a couple of interns behind them who were equally as shocked.

They made their way down to the daycare. Meredith went to get Ellis and Arizona went to Bailey , Zola and Sofia who all yelled "Momma" and ran to Arizona. She hugged them all. They gathered their stuff and headed out the door.

Arizona set the kids up a work station and they started making dinner together as a family. Meredith has put Ellis in her highchair and gave her a handful of Cheerios. She put her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her. "How are you doing?"

Arizona smiled and said "I'm good." She went back to the assembly line and helped Bailey make the meatballs.

Meredith pulled her iPad out to check her emails and stopped " Arizona, come look at this."

There was an email from the social worker. Meredith opened it to find a picture of a little boy. His name was Sumy. The social worker stated she could expedite the adoption proceedings, but for Meredith to call her if there had been any changes since the adoption of Zola. They looked at each other and Arizona said "We may need to get an attorney." Meredith stared at the picture because he was such a beautiful little boy. "I'll go call her now and see if she's available."

Sofia and Zola were making a salad and Arizona was cooking the meatballs and the sauce. She had asked Bailey to go set the table with napkins and silverware. Ellis was chatting away nibbling on cereal. Meredith returned from her call and just watched her family. They were talking about their day and laughing about something. it was moments like this that she lived for. Arizona noticed her and winked. They sat down and enjoyed their meal before they started baths for the night. Meredith was helping Zola and Sofia with homework while Arizona was bathing Bailey. Once the kids were down for the night. Arizona asked if Meredith talked to the social worker. Meredith did and she explained to Arizona that it might take a little longer since they weren't married yet.

Arizona looked at her girlfriend and said "Well we need to change that. We can't make that precious boy wait because we aren't married. We need to get that going." Meredith looked her in the eyes and said "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. We do want to get married right? So why wait? Did you want a huge wedding?" Arizona asked.

Meredith said "No, I'm not big on ceremony. As long as our family is there I will be happy."

Arizona said "I agree, I'm going to have to contact my parents though."

Meredith put her arms around her girlfriend and rested her hand on her belly. "Yes, your Mom will send the Colonel after me and I can't have that. And I just want to say that pissed off Arizona is hot Arizona. I am so proud of you standing your ground today with Callie. It was hot."

Arizona said "Maybe you should take me upstairs and show me how proud you are?"


	29. Chapter 29

Arizona put Ellis down for the night and checked on the other kids before she found her girlfriend sitting on the steps looking at her phone. She sat down next to her and could see she had the picture of Sumy opened on her phone. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and asked "Is everything okay?"

Meredith just shrugged and said "He looks like Zola." To be honest Meredith was having a hard time. All of his brought up so many memories of Derek. She was hesitant to mention it to her girlfriend because she didn't think it was fair to burden her with it.

Arizona knew this could bring up memories for Meredith and she also knew that her girlfriend would not want to burden her by talking about it.

Arizona said "He does look like Zola. I remember when she was first brought here. Derek was so smitten with her."

Meredith smiled and leaned back into her girlfriend. She loved how she didn't have to say anything and Arizona got it.

Arizona told her girlfriend "You can talk about him you know. I know you loved him."

She kissed her girlfriend's temple. "I love you Meredith Grey, come on, let's,go upstairs so I can show you exactly how much I love you."

When they were finished with their love making and just laying in each other's arms Arizona informed her girlfriend that her parents put their house on the market and were moving to Seattle and would be looking for a house. Arizona said " That reminds me, we have the girls bunking up and the boys will be, I guess Ellis gets a roommate too. Their rooms are plenty big enough, but do you think that's okay? Should we look for a bigger place?"

Meredith looked at her girlfriend and said "Well, I grew up as an only child. I have sisters now but I didn't have the experience of a typical sibling relationship. They may kill each other as teenagers but I think they will be okay. Zola and Sofia haven't argued once since they started sharing a room. We may need to add another bathroom, and we could turn the basement into a playroom. When they are older, it will be a place for all of them to hang out. What do you think?"

Arizona smiled while tracing designs on her girlfriend's bare back. "I think it's great how they each have someone. I'm glad I had Tim. He had my back so much growing up. It wasn't easy being gay on a military base."

Meredith rubbed Arizona's belly "So next week we can find out what this little peanut is. Did you want to find out the sex?"

Arizona nodded and bent down to kiss her girlfriend. "Right now I'm more concerned about all these hormones that I can't control, I feel like a horny teenager"

Meredith kissed and said "I can take care of that."

The next week they were guided to an exam room by a nurse. Arizona was given a gown to change into. Meredith watched and Arizona teased her "Like what you see?"

Meredith smiled and said "Of course, it reminds me of the last time you were a patient and I peaked." Arizona pretended to be offended and they were teasing each other when Gwen walked in.

Meredith decided she needed to get a few things off her chest. "Gwen, since you work with Arizona real closely, it's not going to bother you be her doctor is it?

Arizona scolded her girlfriend "Meredith, that's not nice. Gwen can be professional. I feel comfortable with her."

Meredith replied to her girlfriend "I'm sorry but it seems that everyone who sees your vagina falls for you and she works with you every day and I don't want to have to worry"

Gwen started laughing "Meredith, I can absolutely assure that I have no interest in Arizona's vagina. Not now, not ever. Besides, I finally got Riggs to ask me out for drinks."

Arizona squealed at the news "Omg I can't wait to hear all about it"

"Now, let's find out the sex of this baby okay?" Said Gwen as she placed the gel on Arizona's belly. She had the screen turned so the ladies couldn't see it. If there was something to see she wanted to see it before the patient. "So, any preference?" She asked them.

They both shook their heads and Meredith said "Well as long as this angel has blue eyes and dimples like its Momma, I'll be happy." She placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's lips and they both turned to Gwen.

"Arizona and Meredith" she said and slowly turned the screen for the women to look at and said "take a look at your daughter."

Arizona teared up and Meredith squeezed her girlfriend. "We're having a mini Arizona. I can't wait to tell your Mom."

Arizona laughed and said "Its kinda weird that you talk to my Mom so much."

Meredith laughed "Well my Mom was the polar opposite of yours and I can't help it if she likes me more than she likes you." She kissed her girlfriend and rolled her eyes "Besides Ellis thinks she popped out of you so we're even."

Gwen sat back and watched the two go back and forth. She was happy for her friend, she hoped that one day she would have a love like these two. "So Meredith, Arizona tells me that you have a son who will be here soon and that you two will be tying the knot. I just want you both to know that I am an ordained minister. It was something that I did as a joke for my brother when he got married but I can offer my services if you are interested?"

Meredith hugged Gwen and said that would make them both very happy.

Life was good, it seems that everything was finally going their way.


	30. Chapter 30

Several weeks passed and they finally received news from the social worker that Sumy would be coming to Seattle. She advised Meredith to get the ball rolling with an adoption attorney. Meredith contacted the attorney and her and Arizona had an appointment later that day. He advised them he would have all the paperwork set up and they would just need to provide the marriage license once it was available. He asked Meredith if she wanted Arizona's adoption to include her three children.

Meredith looked at Arizona, they hadn't discussed it but in her mind Arizona was already her kids second parent.

She asked Arizona "What do you think? I don't want to pressure you into anything. The kids are already calling you Momma."

Arizona replied "I would like nothing more."

Meredith nodded to the attorney and he said he would set it all up. To just notify him once they tied the knot.

Arizona held her girlfriend's hand as they were leaving and said "My parents will be in town next week, they are going to start house hunting. Should we see about getting a couple of days off and becoming an old married couple? They could stay with the kids while we honeymoon.

Meredith put her hands on both sides of Arizona's face and pulled her in for a long lingering kiss. "Lets go talk to Bailey."

They walked into the hospital hand in hand and went straight to the chiefs office. There was a lot to catch her up on. They let her know that Arizona was expecting and that they had a little boy on the way to Seattle and that they were getting married.

Miranda shook her head and said "I'm happy for you both. Robbins aren't you glad I made you get a physical?" She started laughing at herself.

Meredith replied "I am, otherwise I would have never seen this one naked."

The chief said "Grey! Keep that nastiness away from me." Shaking her she dismissed them but reiterating how happy she was for the two.

Arizona told Meredith they really should go and look for something to wear for the wedding as most of her clothes were beginning to be too small for her. They also needed to decide on rings. They decided on simple white gold bands, neither were big on jewelry and it was hard for a surgeon to wear rings anyway. That was the easy part. Finding a dress was proving to be difficult. Arizona could not find anything that fit properly. Meredith finally broke down and told her girlfriend that they were going to have to go to the maternity store. It seems within the last week that the blonde had really started to pop. They finally found Arizona a peach dress that fit perfectly over her added curves. Meredith had already chosen a dusty blue dress. Things were moving along nicely.

Later that night after dinner, Meredith was scooping yogurt in dishes for dessert while Arizona was placing fresh fruit on top when Bailey said "Momma Zona, maybe you should skip dessert, you're growing round."

Meredith scolded the little boy "That's not a nice thing to say."

Arizona said "No Mer, he's right. I am growing round. I think we need to tell them."

Meredith looked to the kids and said "Momma has a baby growing in her tummy and that is why she is getting round."

Sofia and Zola squealed in happiness causing Ellis to squeal as well. Sofia hugged her Momma and said "I hope it's a girl."

Bailey protested "No way. There are too many girls already. I want a brother."

Arizona and Meredith looked at each and had a whole conversation without saying a word. Arizona finally kissed the little boy on the head and said "I'm sorry Bailey, but we don't get to choose and this baby is going to be a little girl. But, your Mommy and I do have a surprise for you all. We found out that there is a little boy in Africa that needs to be adopted and his name is Sumy and he will be moving in here with us in about 3 weeks. Are you all okay with that?" Once again the girls squealed and Bailey said he was happy to not be the only boy anymore.

They had decided previously that there was no need to confuse the kids by telling them that Sumy was Zola's biological brother right now. Once the adoption was final they would all be brothers and sisters. They would have the talk with Zola once she was a little bit older and could understand the concept more.

Bailey looked at Arizona and finally came and placed his hand on her belly and asked "How did the baby get in your tummy? Did you eat it?"


	31. Chapter 31

Today is the day, today she will marry the woman she loves. Arizona was nervous. She was in their bedroom getting ready and Meredith was in the girls room. Alex, Nathan and the Colonel had moved all the furniture from the living area while Maggie, Amelia and Gwen decorated with Sofia, Zola and Bailey's help. Barbara was running back and, forth between the two women with Ellis on her hip.

Gwen walked in to check on Arizona who she found sitting on the bed physically shaking. She rushed in and grabbed her wrist to check her pulse."Talk to me Arizona, what's wrong?"

Arizona teared up. "I am so nervous, the last time I got married didn't quite work out for me."

Gwen started laughing "Is that it? Just nerves? Geez, I thought there was something wrong. Arizona, I understand that you are nervous, but can I tell you something? I don't think you have to worry. Because that woman down the hall? She loves you. I can see it. Hell, everyone can. I don't think I have ever seen two people more in love."

Arizona sniffed "I'm not doubting our love for each other. But what if love isn't enough?"

Gwen answered her "It's not enough." This caused the blonde to raise her head and look her friend in the eyes "Arizona, I don't know all that happened with you and Callie. But I will tell you this, I have heard some things. Some good and some bad. I'm not placing judgement on anyone. What you have with Meredith is not the same. You two have respect for each other. You communicate. I've seen you two together. You don't have to worry. Okay?"

Arizona nodded "Okay." She hugged her friend "Thank you."

Gwen said "I'm going to go check on Meredith. Most everyone is here and they are downstairs waiting. You look beautiful by the way."

Arizona blushed "I'll see you downstairs."

Arizona and the Colonel were standing outside the living room. They could see the guests. The chief and Ben, Nathan, Amelia, Maggie, Alex, Richard, and Callie. They had struggled with inviting her but decided that for Sofia's sake they needed to rise above. Plus Meredith thought that Callie actually witnessing the wedding would make her realize it was real. The kids were lined up front next to Meredith. Barbara was to the side holding Ellis. The Colonel looked at Arizona and asked if she was ready. She nodded and they started into the room. She looked at Meredith and smiled. She had never seen her be more beautiful.

They reached the front and the Colonel kissed Arizona on the cheek and did the same for Meredith. The women held each other's hands and Meredith leaned forward and whispered "I love you."

Gwen started by welcoming everyone to celebrate the love between Arizona and Meredith. She looked at the children and and back at her two friends and said she wasn't just officiating the union of the two women but the union of a family.

The vows were said and rings exchanged and finally Gwen gave them permission to kiss. Everyone clapped and hugged and the kids were happy and jumping and Arizona looked over and made eye contact with Callie, who nodded and smiled at the newlyweds.

After cake and congratulations went around Arizona and Meredith were leaving for 4 nights away. Barbara and the Colonel were staying with the kids while the ladies had their mini honeymoon. The last day of which they would meet up with the social worker and pick up Sumy.

They drove for about an hour to a nice little bed and breakfast. When they reached the room, they fell back on the bed and Meredith said "You have made me the happiest person in the world and I love you so much. I never thought I would find love again."

As she rolled over on top of her wife and began kissing her.

Later as they laid wrapped in each other's arms, Meredith resting her hand on Arizona's belly. She said "We need to come up with a name. Any ideas? I clearly suck at it and just name my kids after people I know."

Arizona laughed "Gosh I don't know, it was such a fight with Mark naming Sofia. I always liked the name Anna."

Meredith said "I like it, and how about sticking with my tradition and use the middle name Danielle?"

Arizona pushed her wife with her shoulder and said "You're just trying to butter up my Dad like you have my Mom."

Meredith laughed "Not true! But if it works..." she placed her face next to Arizona's belly and said "Maybe this one will like me." She kissed the baby bump and worked her way down.


	32. Chapter 32

Meredith and Arizona pulled the car in the driveway. Arizona looks at the address and says "This is the place. Are you ready to go meet our son?"

Meredith looked unsure "Do you think he'll like us? Well that's stupid, of course he'll like you. Do you think he'll like me?"

Arizona held her wife's hand, "Babe, he's going to love you. You are an amazing Mom. Lets go get our boy."

They knocked on the door and an older lady answered the door "Hi, Dr Grey? Dr Robbins? Come in, we have an excited little boy waiting for you." She directed them into the house and into a room where Sumy was playing with some toy trucks. He looked up when they entered the room and smiled shyly. Meredith went over to where he was sitting and sat next to him. She smiled at him and he handed her one of his toy trucks. They played on the floor for several minutes before the little boy moved closer to her. She smiled and Sumy reached up and touched her hair.

Arizona had hung back because she wanted to watch the love of her life interact with their new son. She also felt a little guilty because Ellis did favor her over her mother and she knew that it had to hurt her wife just a little bit. She slowly walked up and placed her hand on her wife's back. Sumy looked at the new arrival shyly. He moved closer to Meredith. She placed her hand on Meredith's chest and said "Mommy". She pointed at the little boy and said "Sumy" she placed a hand on her own chest and said "Momma". She smiled at the little one and repeated herself. He looked at Meredith and said "Mommy" he pointed to him self and said "Sumy" and he pointed at Arizona and said "Momma" The women clapped and laughed and Sumy looked pleased with himself. Arizona kissed her wife on the cheek and said "He's so smart."

Sumy had been around relief workers for the past month and a half and he had actually picked up quite a bit of the English language.

They spent another hour getting to know one another and playing. After a while the social worker suggests that they get going. In these cases, she found a quick break from the temporary caregiver to be best on someone Sumy's age. Meredith picked up some of the little boys toys and put them in a bag and he looked confused. She reached down and opened her arms and the little boy walked closer until he was in her arms. She asked him " Do you want to go with us?" He looked back and forth between the two and nodded. Arizona leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

They drove to the bed and breakfast. Their plan was to spend one night alone with Sumy before they went home to a crowded house that might overwhelm him. They wanted him to be comfortable. They walked to a diner near the bed and breakfast for lunch. They weren't sure what to order Sumy. Arizona thought it best to not give him too many processed foods because they weren't sure what he could handle. The diet in Africa is really different and didn't want to upset his digestive system. They opened the menu and were discussing choices when Sumy pointed to a picture on it and rubbed his tummy.

Meredith asked him "Is that what you want?" Sumy nodded. Meredith looked at Arizona and she said "He wants the pizza. Do you think that would be okay for him?"

Arizona laughed "I guess he knows what he wants, and he's obviously eaten it before, so sure. Let's get him what he wants." They placed their orders. Meredith pulled out her phone and pulled up pictures of the kids. She pointed to each one and said their names, Sumy did the same. Meredith pulled him into a hug. After lunch the got the car and drove to the nearest mall. They wanted to get the little boy some clothes and toys of his own. They pretty much gave him free rein in the toy store. When he stopped and played with something or showed interest in a toy. Meredith put it in the cart. After a while Sumy began to rub his eyes and wanted to be held. They had wore him out. They went back to the bed and breakfast and laid him down on the bed.

Arizona called home to check on the other kids and the progress of the boys room. They passed the phone around for everyone to talk and when it was Bailey's turn he said "Momma, the Colonel and me putted together the new beds." They had picked out bunk beds and Bailey was excited about getting the top bunk. He asked "When are you bringing my new brother?"

Arizona told him they would be home tomorrow. She handed Meredith the phone and the process started all over again. Arizona heard her wife's voice catch she was talking to Barbara and became emotional "He's beautiful, and so so smart. I can't wait for you to meet him." Arizona wrapped her arms around her wife and placed a kiss on her wife's forehead.

When Sumy woke from his nap, he looked around the room confused until he found the women sitting at the table talking. He slowly walked toward them and climbed into Meredith's lap. Arizona pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. She showed it to Sumy who was fascinated with the picture. Meredith took the phone and for the next 10 minutes they filled the camera with selfies and Sumy laughing at all the silly faces they made.

Arizona and Meredith exchanged glances and again had a whole conversation without saying a word. He was going to fit right in.

The next day, they pulled up to the house and before they even turned the car off the kids ran out to the porch. Meredith walked up and kissed all the kids and told them "I know you are excited, but we need you all to be calm because he might scare easily okay?" The kids nodded and watched as Arizona was helping Sumy out of the car seat. She held his hand and walked up to greet the others. Sumy looked at everyone and said hi to them all by name. He remembered who they all were from Meredith showing him their pictures. Bailey took him by the hand and said "Come on, I wanna show you our room."


	33. Chapter 33

Several weeks have gone by and the kids have adjusted well. Arizona, Meredith and Barbara were in the kitchen preparing dinner while the Colonel was in the backyard refereeing a soccer game between the kids.

Barbara stopped what she was doing when Arizona walked past her. She grabbed her daughters wrists and studied her daughters midsection and said "Arizona, you have just popped out over night." Barbara turned to Meredith and said "Meredith you were right, her chest has really grown too, you better take advantage of that now while you can."

Meredith laughed and Arizona protested "Mom!"

Meredith kissed her wife "She's right, I better take advantage now."

Arizona blushed and groaned "Don't talk to my Mom about out sex life."

Barbara scolded her daughter "Oh Arizona, I want Meredith to come to me, she never had a proper relationship with her own Mom and I want to be there for her."

Arizona replied "And I'm glad Meredith comes to you, but not about our sex life."

Meredith sat back watching the exchange with a smirk on her face.

Barbara protested to her daughter "Arizona, I know all about orgasms. I knew about them long before you came along."

Arizona groaned and turned to her wife "You see what you did?" She put her head in her hands while her mother and her wife laughed at her.

They had a nice family dinner, everyone talking and laughing. Barbara and the Colonel left after dinner they were looking at a house early the next morning. Arizona still couldn't look her Mother in the eyes.

Sumy's vocabulary was growing every day. He wasn't shy at all. When Callie came by to pick up Sofia he went straight up to her and started a conversation about his truck. He looked sad when he saw Sofia with her bag. "You go?"

Sofia bent down and hugged her new little brother "I'll be back. I'll see you on Friday. Okay?" Sumy nodded and waved bye.

He walked into the living room and climbed on Meredith's lap with his truck. Arizona saw the sadness in his eyes and told the little one "Sofia will be back. We all miss her when she's gone." She decided to try bribery "Hey kids, lets have a movie night" They let Bailey pick the movie and after about an hour Sumy and Bailey were both asleep. Arizona put Ellis down and came back to help so Meredith handed Sumy to Arizona and she picked up Bailey. She told her wife "You won't be able to carry him much longer. Come on Zola, we can have girl time once we put the boys down."

They put the boys in bed and the three girls climbed into bed. Arizona looked at Zola and said "You've been quiet all night, is something bothering you?" Zola just shrugged.

Arizona looked at Meredith because this was not like the little girl. She was always so confident and sure of herself.

Meredith asked "Zola? What's wrong?"

Zola looked at her Mothers and said "Kayla at school said it's not normal to have two Moms."

Meredith started mumbling "It's that snooty uptight bitch Mom of hers..."

Arizona stopped her wife. "Zola honey, what your Mommy was trying to say is there isn't any such thing as normal. Every family is different. I think what your little friend really meant is that your family is different from hers."

Meredith snorted and looked at her daughter and said "Zola, we have so much love in this family that other people are jealous. Especially three time divorced losers like Kayla's Mom."

Arizona just shook her head and said "Sweetie, don't repeat what your Mommy just said, but know that she is right. We do have so much love." She kissed her daughter and said "You want to sleep with us tonight?" She looked at her wife and said "Mommy talked too much to Grandma and I think I need someone else to snuggle with tonight."

Meredith groaned in protest.

The following week they had the last home visit with the social worker and now had a court date for the adoption. Arizona asked Callie if she minded that they kept Sofia out of school on adoption day. They wanted the whole family to be together. Callie agreed and Arizona told Meredith how proud she was of Callie.

Meredith snorted "Yeah, she's being an adult." Arizona swatted her wife on her bottom and said "Don't be that way." She pulled her wife in for a kiss and said "I think that we need some alone time." As she kissed her wife down her neck "Want to go to my office for a quickie?"

Meredith pulled away and said "Aren't you afraid I'm going to say something to your Mom?"

Arizona laughed and said "I think you learned your lesson."

Today was adoption day. Meredith and Arizona adopting Sumy and Arizona adopting Zola, Bailey and Ellis. They decided previously that Sumy would take the last name Grey. Arizona had taken Grey as her last name when they married but still went by Robbins professionally. The new baby would be a Grey as well. Zola, Bailey and Ellis were all Shephards and Sofia was a Sloan Torres. Their last names were as unique as the dynamics of their family.

They all listened to the judge as she expressed her admiration for the two women and the love they had in their family. She congratulated them all and banged her gavel. Meredith looked to all the kids "Let's celebrate! Who wants ice cream?"


	34. Chapter 34

Arizona was walking down the hall, she had just finished a 6 hour surgery. She was very uncomfortable. Her prosthetic was rubbing and she was fearful of a blister. Her back was aching and she was hungry. Which isn't new. She was always hungry nowadays. She was headed towards her office. She hoped she had food in her mini-fridge. She found a yogurt and a banana. She made it to her couch and took off her pants so she could take off her leg. She did have swelling and it was red and the beginning of a blister that would grow before the day was finished.

There was a knock on the door and it opened slowly, Bailey peeped her head in "Arizona? Hey, are you okay?" She walked in and saw the swelling. She took out her phone and sent a text and sat down next to the blonde. "I stopped by to talk to you about your leave and it looks like I'm right on time."

There was a knock on the door and Meredith walked in. "Hey, what's wrong. I brought some ice." She walked over and placed the ice on her wife's residual limb. "Babe, this looks really bad."

"It's fine, it's actually been much worse." Arizona said in between bites of her banana.

Bailey said "Robbins, what are you trying to prove?"

Arizona looked up "Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

Meredith sighed "Arizona, you don't have to push yourself. Pregnancy is hard."

Arizona was not happy "Oh I see what this is. You all think that I'm not capable of doing this. Both of you worked while you were pregnant and I can't recall either of you stepping back early." She really wished she had her leg on so she could get up and walk out.

Bailey said "Arizona that is not what we are saying. But you do have extra challenges."

Arizona was steaming now "No that's not what you mean, say what you mean chief. I'm disabled. Right? Is that it? Because guess what? That's discrimination. And considering this hospital is the reason that I am disabled I'm sure the foundation wouldn't be happy to hear all about the discrimination of the poor crippled one legged board member doctor." She huffed and closed her eyes and put her arm over her face. She hated to be treated differently because of the leg.

Bailey snorted "Arizona, get the stick out of your butt and listen to me. No one is saying you can't do your job. I am saying you don't have to. Now, open your eyes." She waited "I said open your eyes. Now look at your leg. You have extra challenges. No one is saying that because we think you are weak. I am saying this because you are strong. You've endured more than your share of pain and misery and there is no reason for you to be miserable."

Meredith had been quiet this whole time, she finally said "Arizona your body is changing so much right now and I hate to see you in pain. Can you please just consider it maybe?"

"Okay, fine." Arizona winced loudly. Both Meredith and Bailey looked at each other and Meredith said "Arizona? What was that?"

"It's nothing, I've been having little muscle spasms in my back for the last hour or so." Arizona replied.

Bailey took her phone out and sent another text. "Arizona? Does it last long?"

Arizona looked at the chief "What are you talking about?" It dawned on her what they were thinking "Miranda, I am only 7 months. There is no way this is labor."

Right then her office door opened and Gwen was standing there with a wheelchair "Come on, let's go."

Arizona sighed really loudly and said "I can't believe all of you. Miranda, Meredith I am just tired and hungry and grumpy." But she didn't argue as Meredith and Bailey helped her into the wheelchair as her leg was still too swollen to put her leg back on. Bailey put a blanket across the blondes lap to cover her and said "Keep me posted, take all the time you need."

Meredith locked up Arizona's office and the three left to go find an exam room. Gwen asked "How long have you been experiencing the back pain?"

Arizona said "Its only been about an hour or so. But really it's not labor. It's from my leg. I was in a long surgery, my leg was starting to hurt, so I shifted a lot. This caused my back to ache. It's happened before, even before I became pregnant."

Meredith and Gwen helped her up on the table. Meredith kissed her wife "Can we just let her check you out please?" Arizona nodded and Meredith turned to Gwen "Don't check her out too much okay?"

Gwen shook her head and smiled "Meredith, let's check out your wife." They hooked Arizona up to a fetal monitor and Gwen lifted Arizona's shirt. She applied gel and began the ultrasound. All three women stared at the screen and watched as the baby came into view.

Arizona teared up "She's sucking her thumb."

Meredith smiled and said "Well this one will need braces." She kissed her wife on the forehead.

Gwen listened to the heart beat. She took Arizona's blood pressure. "I don't think it's labor. I'm going to keep you hooked up to the monitor for a little while longer, and then you are to go home and get in bed." She looked at Meredith "See if you can get this one to rest."

Arizona scoffed "Gwen, I can promise you I will prop my leg up when I get home. But, I am not going on bed rest. This isn't related to the baby. This is because of my leg."

Gwen looked at Meredith "How do you put up with her being so damn stubborn?"

Meredith smirked "Are you sure you want to go down this road?"

Gwen said "Arizona, I know it's your leg. But it is pregnancy related too. You've gained weight." She put her hand up to prevent Arizona from interrupting. "I'm not saying you're fat. But it has affected your limb and your prosthetic. Most women, by the time they get to their 7th month, they begin to waddle due to all the extra weight. It helps them keep their balance. You can't do that without affecting your limb, so as much as I hate to say this, you may need to consider an early leave. Not bed rest, but just take it easy. It's going to get harder for you to get around and there is no reason for you to make it harder on yourself. I'll leave you two, you can get dressed and go home. Just think about it okay?"

Arizona nodded. Once Gwen left and it was just her and Meredith in the room she broke down. Meredith held her wife and let her cry it out. "Sweetie, why are you crying?"

Arizona sobbed "I don't know."

Meredith held her tighter and said "Oh baby, let's get you home."


	35. Chapter 35

Meredith got Arizona home and set up in bed with her leg propped up on pillows. Maggie picked up the kids and dropped them off to help her sister and sister in law. Arizona's parents were finishing up their move. They had found a house less than a mile away. Of course they were experts at moving and could unpack in record time. So tonight it all fell on Meredith as Arizona was stuck in bed. Meredith started dinner and the girls were helping her with dinner and keeping Ellis occupied. Bailey and Sumy decided to keep Arizona company. They climbed up on the bed and began to tell the blonde about their day. Sumy had seen the prosthetic but had never seen Arizona's residual limb up close before. He finally bent down and kissed it and said "That make you feel better."

Arizona smiled, she loved her family. She was in a much better frame of mind than earlier today. Her hormones were making her an emotional wreck. She held onto her boys and listening to them laughing made her heart swell. The baby became very active hearing the boys. Arizona grabbed both their hands and placed them on her belly. The baby kicked and Sumy laughed and Bailey jumped back a little and said "She kicked me. I gotta tell Sofia and Zola." He took off to go find his sisters.

Sumy climbed up and snuggled with his Momma. After several minutes Meredith walked in with a tray of food. Arizona said "Meredith, I could have come downstairs."

Meredith replied "Not tonight, I'm taking care of you."

Arizona stated " That's not necessary, I am more than capable..."

Meredith interrupted "Stop." She paused "Okay that came out harsher than I intended." she paused. "Sumy? Can you go downstairs with your brother and sisters please?" She waited until he was gone. "I want to take care of my wife. My very pregnant wife. This isn't about your leg and I know you have issues being a patient but dammit that's going to stop."

She put her hands on each side of her wife's face "Arizona, I love my wife, but her stubbornness is pissing me off." She kissed her tenderly on the lips "Can I please take care of my wife and our baby?"

Arizona looked properly scolded. "I'm sorry, you don't deserve this."

"It's okay, when I was pregnant, I cried. I cried when I was happy, when I was sad, when I was mad. I cried. I get it, you can't control your emotions and I know it bothers you to be waited on, I can promise you, I would do it even if you had two legs. You're my wife and you're having my baby." Meredith looked into those bright blue eyes "Do you believe me?" Arizona nodded and kissed her wife.

After dinner it was hectic as ever, maybe more so since Arizona was the organized one of the two. Sofia and Zola both came into their mothers room after baths and Arizona started braiding their hair while the girls talked about their day and something funny that happened on the playground. Meredith brought Ellis in and asked if Arizona could watch her while she bathed the boys? Arizona reached for the little one and she climbed up her into her Momma's arms. It wasn't long before Ellis fell asleep. Sofia and Zola had been taking turns reading out loud from one of Ellis' story books. After a few minutes both boys came running into the room while the girls shushed them so they wouldn't wake Ellis. Meredith walked in after and she did not look happy. Her shirt was soaked and sticking to her body and half of her hair was dripping wet.

Arizona stifled a giggle and asked "What happened?"

Bailey said "Oh I splashed her." He said matter of factly.

Arizona said "Bailey? Why would you do that?" He replied "There was a fly."

Arizona couldn't control her laughter, pretty soon they were all laughing. Well all but Meredith. "Okay, enough. Kiss your Momma goodnight. It's time for bed."

When all the kids were down for the night, Meredith came back in and took off her wet shirt and her bra and then her pants and grabbed for a night shirt. Arizona said "Don't." Meredith looked at her wife and said "Babe, you need to rest." She pulled her nightshirt on and climbed in bed next to her wife. "How's your swelling?"

Arizona said "Its not too bad but there is some throbbing." Meredith kissed her wife. "Nice try. How about tomorrow I see if your parents want to have their first sleepover with the grandkids at their new place?"

Arizona pouted "Fine." She kissed her wife and let her hands roam. Their kisses soon became more heated. Meredith looked at wife and said "You are impossible"

The next morning Arizona was sleeping soundly when she heard whispering, angry whispering. She opened her eyes to see Meredith trying to discipline Bailey and he just looked confused. "What's going on?" Arizona said sleepily.

Meredith looked at her wife "I'm so sorry, Bailey tell your Momma what you did and apologize."

Bailey looked at his Momma "I'm sorry, I painted your toenails with a marker. I made them pretty. " he said proudly as he held up a purple marker. Arizona pulled the blanket back and looked at her foot. It was normal she looked at her wife questionably who held up the prosthetic with its newly painted toenails. Arizona tried to hide the smile the was beginning to form. She looked at Meredith and when their eyes met Arizona started to giggle.


	36. Chapter 36

Arizona was preparing lunch for the boys and Ellis. She decided since she couldn't work there was no reason to take the kids to daycare. Sofia and Zola were at school. Barbara or Daniel usually picked them up as it was such a chore to load up all the kids in the car. She was 8 1/2 months pregnant and ready for this baby to come. Most days she had problems with her prosthetic and had discussed with Meredith just this morning about getting her wheelchair out of storage. It wasn't something she wanted to do but knew it was a real possibility.

She had just placed Ellis in her high chair when she felt a rush of liquid roll down her legs. Bailey looked at her and asked "Did you just pee your pants?"

Arizona took deep breaths and replied "No sweetie, but my water broke. Your sister is coming."

Bailey looked shocked "I don't think you're allowed to do that here."

Arizona laughed "Well let's get to the hospital, can you go get my phone and call Grandma?" She looked at Sumy "Baby, can you go get Momma's special bag out of the front room closet?"

Bailey returned with her phone and said "Grandma's not answering." He handed the phone to his mother who tried to call both her parents with no luck. She knew her wife had a full day of surgery but tried to call her anyway. It went straight to voice mail.

She felt her first contraction and it was not fun. She decided she was close enough that she would drive herself. She instructed the boys to grab the diaper bag for Ellis and she loaded them up into the car. Bailey helped by buckling Sumy in his carseat while Arizona loaded Ellis in hers. Bailey buckled himself in.

Arizona turned on the blue tooth as she drove away. She scrolled through her contacts to find someone and the first to come up was the chief. She dialed and it started ringing right as another contraction hit. She tried not to scream because Ellis was already cranky due to missing her lunch and she didn't want to frighten the children. After the third ring Miranda picked up "Robbins?"

Arizona couldn't reply but Bailey did "Hi Aunt Miranda"

The chief said "Bailey? Why are you calling me? Where is your Momma?"

Bailey said "She's driving. My sister is coming and Momma peed her pants."

Arizona caught her breath and told the chief "Miranda, I'm here, my water broke..." another pain and she groaned " We are almost to the hospital, I'm going to need someone to get the kids and find my wife..." another pain hit and she couldn't control the sound that came out of her mouth. Ellis started crying and Sumy tried to console her.

The chief ran to the pit. She put on a trauma gown and started barking orders. "Page Dr Richardson, get Dr Grey and I need a couple of interns. NOW people, move." She walked out to the door still on the phone with Arizona "Where are you now? Robbins? Arizona?" There was no reply from the blonde but Bailey said "I see the hospital Aunt Miranda."

Right then the chief could see the car swerving into the Ambulance bay. "Get a gurney!" The car stopped and Miranda went over to the drivers door and opened it. She reached over and put the car in park and said "How are you Arizona, you okay?" Arizona nodded. The chief looked in on the kids in the back, she started barking orders "Someone come get the kids and take them to daycare. Where's that gurney?"

Arizona was placed on the gurney and wheeled into a the delivery room. She was telling the interns to make sure daycare fed the kids. Miranda and Gwen undressed Arizona and placed her on the bed. Arizona started whimpering "Where's Meredith? I need her."

Gwen said "She's in surgery, Dr Webber went to take her place, she will be here in a few minutes. Let's get you in the stirrups and see what's going with the little one okay?"

Another contraction hit and Arizona screamed and grabbed the chief's hand and squeezed. "I need Meredith. Please?"

Meredith came rushing in the room in a panic. "Arizona? Are you okay? Are you in pain?" she turned to Gwen not giving anyone a chance to answer "Is she okay? How's the baby? Is it time? How much is she dilated? Did you give her something for the pain? Why isn't anyone answering me?"

The chief stepped up "Grey, you haven't stopped talking long enough for anyone to answer."

Gwen said "She's at 8 centimeters, so not much longer. Both heart rates seem to be normal and I'm afraid it's a little too late for pain meds" Right then another contraction hit.

Arizona moaned and pulled her wife closer to her "Meredith, I can't do this. I changed my mind. Make it stop." She had big huge tears in her eyes. Meredith kissed her forehead "You can do this. You are so strong. I am here and I know you can do this."

Meredith asked Miranda if she would go call Arizona's parents. She agreed and left the room. Gwen checked the Arizona again and told Meredith that she moving rapidly. Gwen wet a cloth and handed it to Meredith who wiped her wife's face.

Gwen said "Arizona, you need to get ready to push okay?" After a few minutes of pushing little Anna Danielle popped right out. "Meredith do you want to cut the cord?" Asked Gwen. Once it was cut, Gwen wiped her down and laid the little bundle onto Arizona's bare chest for skin to skin contact. Both Moms were crying. Little Anna had a head full of little blonde curls. Meredith kissed her new daughter and and her wife. "I am so proud of you. I love you so much." Arizona was crying and laughing both at the same time, she couldn't believe it. She was holding the most precious gift. After a moment, Gwen said "Arizona, we're going to have to check her out now okay?" She lifted the little one who instantly started crying. Meredith started laughing "We got another Ellis." Meredith walked over to where Gwen and an intern were checking out the crying infant. She put her finger down for the baby who grabbed it immediately and stopped crying. Meredith couldn't stop staring. "Arizona she looks so much like you, and Oh my God, she has your dimples."

Once Arizona was settled into a room with the infant there was a knock at the door. In walked Barbara and Daniel. They had picked up the girls from school and dropped them at daycare with their brothers and sister. Barbara rushed in and kissed both women and went straight to the baby. "Oh, she looks just like you when you were born." Daniel looked as if he was going to pop the buttons off his shirt. Arizona asked about the other kids.

After Grandma and Grandpa both had their chance to hold the newborn, Barbara asked Daniel if he would go get the kids. Anna was starting to get fussy when Barbara asked, "Have you tried feeding her yet?"

Arizona looked panicked and said "No, I don't know how."

Barbara said "Honey, she will know what to do. It's the most natural thing in the world."

Arizona uncovered herself and held Anna to her breast who latched on right away. The little 8 pound 9 ounce angel was hungry. Arizona teared up and Meredith wiped them away. Meredith said "That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

There was a commotion at the door and in popped the kids and Daniel. The girls stood at the foot of the bed while Sumy asked Barbara to lift him up. Bailey looked at his Momma and his new sister and said "What is happening here?" As he climbed up on the bed.

Meredith tried to cover her wife and Arizona said "Meredith, why bother? I am sure that in the next 8 or 9 months they all are going to see it." She turned to Bailey and said I am feeding your sister."

Bailey climbed up closer on the bed and would not stop staring "She eats out of your lady bumps?" Arizona nodded and Bailey said "it's good that you are doing it and not Mommy 'cause she'd probably gets hungry if Mommy used her lady bumps."


	37. Chapter 37

Time jump

Four year old Anna sat on the bottom step out of the way of the commotion that was happening in front of her while sucking her thumb. Six year old Ellis came and sat next to her sister "Anna, Momma said no thumb." Anna pulled her thumb out and pouted. They watched as Sumy who was 8 and Bailey who was 9 almost 10 kicked a soccer ball back and forth in the foyer. Zola who was 12 scolded the boys about playing ball in the house while 11 year old Sofia agreed with her "Mom (Meredith) said no ball in the house. We don't want to get in trouble before we leave."

They were all excited because they were going on vacation. The vacation that every kid wants to go on. They were going to Disneyland. Their Moms surprised them with this trip just last week. Of course they had been planning it for months. They just didn't tell the kids.

Barbara wheeled another suitcase into the hall and looked at her grandkids. "What are you all up to?" The kids tried to look innocent and Anna said "Grandma, we are just sitting here waiting until it's time to go." She smiled sweetly at the older woman. Everyone knew that Barbara couldn't resist Anna with her blonde curls, big blue eyes and dimples that matched her Mother's. the kids often used Anna to distract Barbara and Meredith whenever they were trying to get away with something. It didn't work on Arizona but they still tried sometimes. Like the time that Bailey broke the lamp trying to twirl a basketball on his finger. Or when Sofia and Zola snuck a kitten into the house and hid it in their bedroom for over a week. Even Sumy used Anna on more than one occasion to distract his Moms while he dumped he carrots from his plate at dinner. Ellis didn't get in trouble much because the older kids kept her Moms busy, they had yet to notice that the wall in the kitchen pantry suddenly became covered in flowers and rainbows by a budding young artist.

Arizona walked into the hall with another packed suitcase when Bailey asked "Momma, my friend Michael said that when he went to Disneyland they didn't have to wait in any lines because his aunt is in a wheelchair. Can't you take yours?"

Meredith came in and ruffled his hair and said to Arizona "He has a point?"

Arizona sent them both a death glare before grinning at her wife "Don't encourage him." As she pulled her in for a kiss only to hear the older kids all groan.

Sofia said "Are you two going to embarrass us the whole time?"

Meredith looked at her daughter and said "Yes." and as she walked away she lightly smacked her wife on the bottom.

Arizona turned to the kids "Okay, what are the rules?"

Sumy answered by saying "Stay with you and hold hands until we are on the plane."

Meredith and Barbara returned to the hall. Barbara asked "Are we ready?" The Colonel began loading the van up. He was dropping them off at the airport. He was staying behind to keep Mr. Whiskers company.

Barbara said "Ellis and Sumy you are with your Momma. Bailey, you and Anna are with your Mom and Sofia and Zola are with me."

Bailey grabbed his sisters hand and said "Come on AnnDan." That was his personal nickname for his sister, no one else was allowed to call her that.

They made it to the airport and on the plane. Meredith placed her hand on her wife's shoulder. "You good?" Arizona nodded "You?" Meredith nodded back. Each woman was sitting with her two. It was a 3 hour flight that went without incident. Both women have flown since the crash but that didn't make any flight easier. Anna had fallen asleep so Meredith picked her up. Arizona reached over and pulled the little girls thumb out of her mouth. It was a losing battle that she alone was fighting. Meredith couldn't tell Anna no on anything so this whole thumb sucking battle had become hers alone. They collected their luggage and took a car service to their vacation rental. The plan would be that today they would stay at their vacation rental and enjoy the pool and watch the fireworks. Tomorrow they would head to the theme park.

The house had 5 bedrooms. The wives took the master suite. Barbara had her own room and each pair of kids had one to share. Although on any given day, Anna would usually wind up in bed with a different sibling. She was the baby and they all held a special place in their hearts for the little one.

Barbara checked out the kitchen, they had the refrigerator stocked and she was seeing what she had to work with. The kids had all changed and were waiting for their Moms so they could go swimming. Bailey went to the steps and yelled "Are you two kissing again?"

Meredith stepped out and said "No, but if we want to kiss, we are going to kiss, mister. Now come on let's go swimming."


	38. Chapter 38

The day at Disneyland was a huge hit. It is such a magical place. Anna and Ellis were enamored with the princesses and so was Bailey but for different reasons. Meredith joked with her wife that Bailey is acting just like Derek which caused Arizona to laugh until she was crying because she told her wife that Bailey would be doomed since he got his horn dog ways from both his father and his mother.

They were standing on the sidewalk waiting for the parade. Arizona's leg was bothering her but she would never say anything to take away from the kids day. Meredith put her arms around her wife and held her so Arizona could take the weight off of her leg. Arizona loved that her wife knew what to do before she even asked. She was always so attentive to Arizona's needs. That was something that took Arizona a long time to get used to. Meredith always went above and beyond to make sure that the blonde felt loved and needed. The truth was she had never felt so loved before. She loved Meredith with every fiber in her being and she gently kissed her wife and thanked for taking such good care of her.

They didn't know that this kiss would cause an incident that the kids would remember more than anything that happened that day. A couple behind them made a rude comment after seeing the women kiss. Arizona could feel Meredith tense up. She whispered in her wife's ear "Just ignore them, we are here to have fun with our family. Don't let them take that from us. Okay?"

Meredith nodded and turned to the kids to point out the man juggling while riding a unicycle. Unfortunately the rude woman didn't want to let it go "This is a family place and the two of you are disgusting." Arizona just squeezed her wife's hand. She knew how hard it was for Meredith to not say anything. Arizona had grown up being a lesbian so she had heard it all before. Ellis turned to ask her Moms a question when the woman said to her husband "They are corrupting those kids, someone needs to take them away from them before they all wind up in hell."

That was the straw that broke the camels back. Barbara, who had heard enough stepped forward and said "Excuse me? Maybe you should keep your narrow minded opinions to yourselves before you end up saying something that might upset my grandkids."

The woman turned to Barbara and said "I don't believe I was talking to you, so maybe you should mind your own business?"

Bailey wasn't going to hear anyone disrespect his family. He crossed his arms and stepped in front of his Grandma and said "Don't talk to my Grandma that way." Sumy mirrored his brothers actions.

The woman started to speak up when Arizona said "Think very carefully about what you say to my son." She was not playing. By this time the crowd had gathered around the situation causing security to take notice. They started walking in and one security guard asked "What's going on here?" But before anyone could answer he looked at Arizona and said "Dr Robbins?"

She smiled and said "Leo? Oh my goodness, how are you? How are Sandy and baby Aiden?" Turns out, his wife and kid were patients of Arizona's.

Leo responded "They are great. Aiden isn't a baby anymore all thanks to you." He looked at the group and said "you were pregnant last I saw you." He spotted Anna eating an ice cream cone and said "she looks just like you."

He reached down and picked up the little one who said "They were being mean to my Momma and Mommy." As she pointed to the couple. He nodded to his partner who started to escort the couple away right as Anna took her ice cream and dumped it on the rude ladies head. She turned and smiled popping her dimples and said "It's not nice to say bad things."

Later that night, Meredith was helping Arizona prop up her leg and put ice on it. The day had taken its toll on her leg. "I can't believe Anna did that, but I have never been so proud." Meredith said to her wife.

Arizona groaned "We really shouldn't encourage her. She's going to act like me as a teenager and then we are in trouble."

Meredith said "Oh please, no way you have could have been as bad as me."

Arizona realized "Oh no, if they all act like us, we really are screwed. We should make them stay with Miranda once puberty hits."

Meredith smiled at her wife, "I think that our kids are going to be alright." She kissed her wife and Arizona agreed.

The end


	39. Chapter 39

Epilogue

Barbara came into the kitchen and scolded her daughter "Arizona, what are you doing down here? You need to finish getting ready. You're going to be late."

She looked at her Mom with tears in her eyes and couldn't speak. 10 year old Anna walked into the kitchen and could see something was going on. She looked at her Grandma who mouthed "Go get your Mom."

Anna took off running up stairs and found her Mom who was finishing getting ready. "Mom, there's something wrong with Momma."

Meredith looked at her daughter and kissed her on top of her head as she walked downstairs to see what was going on with her wife. She walked into the kitchen to see Arizona crying and Meredith shared a look with her Mother in law who walked out and left the two women alone.

"Arizona? Are you okay? You're freaking everyone out. What's wrong?" Meredith asked as she pulled her wife into a hug.

Arizona said "Twelve years ago, I lost my daughter to New York and now I'm losing two."

Meredith smiled "Baby, you aren't losing them. They are going to college."

Arizona said "I was alone, back then. All alone. I never knew how much until you saved me. Thank you, Meredith Grey. I don't know if I ever thanked you for that."

Meredith kissed her wife tenderly and said "You don't have to thank me, but you do have to go get dressed or we are going to be late."

Arizona said "We can't be late. We are taking a private jet." The door bell rang and Anna yelled "I got it." She opened the door to Callie and her husband Paul.

"Hi" Anna said and turned to scream up the steps "Sofia! Your Mom and Dad are here."

Bailey and Sumy came down the stairs carrying Sofia's and Zola's luggage.

Bailey said "Sofia your bag is so heavy, what's in here?"

Sumy chuckled and said "Maybe I should just carry them both, seems to be too much for you?" As he lifted Zola's suitcase up over his head and carried it out to the car. Not to be outdone Bailey did the same causing all the adults to laugh.

Arizona apologized "I'm sorry I'm not ready yet."

She looked at Callie who smiled "Arizona, take your time. I don't think any of us are ready to let go." Arizona nodded and patted her ex wife on the arm with a look of understanding.


End file.
